Kanto, The New Chronicles
by Minit
Summary: Sai, [OC] is sent to Kanto on a sightseeing tour, but it turns out to be much more than that, Sai is meant to start her own Pokemon journey to fulfil her dead Grandmother's dream. She arrives in Kanto and makes new friends with Gary, Ash and Kene [OC].
1. Sai Arrives In Pallet Town

The sun was shining when _The Questing_ pulled into the dock in Pallet town. The girl on the bow was leaning over the rail, her silky cerulean hair was wind-blown, and she was anxiously waiting to un-board. Her white-silk sundress clung to her slender form as she took her bag up and walked off the dock. With a map in hand, she looked the tiny town over, and sighed.

"Pallet Town, here I am," she said mostly to herself. Her escorts had already been paid off, and _The Questing_ was leaving. She turned, and waved, and ran right into one of the native boys. She swayed, and almost fell, then greeted him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean-" she stopped, mid-sentence, and stared. This boy was _gorgeous_. His eyes were a pale green, and seemed to seduce her. And his hair was shoulder-length and golden, and it seemed soft…She blinked, she had been staring.

"It's alright," he began. He had an accent, a _charming_ accent. "You're not from here, are you?"

"No, I uh…"

"Here for the Pokemon give out then? Oak does it every year, for the newbies. You don't seem twelve."

"Uh, no. I'm seventeen, thanks."

"Why are you getting your first Pokemon _now_?" He wondered aloud.

"My Grandmother decided it was time for me to be sent to Kanto."

"And you're getting your first Pokemon here?"

"Sightseeing, actually. What's a-"

"Oh," he exclaimed. He turned, and left. He went into the largest building in town, the one on the map marked "Professor Oak's Lab." She stood there, puzzled, and stared at the building. Did she dare go inside, or look for her exchange-family's house?

"Sai, I presume?" An old woman's' voice at her side made her start, and her attention focused on her.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm looking for-"

"Follow me then, my name is Maomi." The old woman began to slowly walk towards her house, and Sai followed, taking in the entire town. "I assume you've already met Kene, the boy who stormed off towards the Professors?"

"Oh, yes." And she blushed, remembering how she had acted around him.

"He's your stand-in brother, so he'd better be nice to you." The old woman went on. They entered the house, and Sai was lead to her room, a spacious first-floor apartment, decorated solely in a green leafed pattern. "This will be your room. Your bathroom is off to the right, and your closet is here." Maomi gave her a tour of the room, and then left, finishing with the comment that she was to be at the Lab in a few hours.

Sai unpacked her clothes, and hung her purse up on the doorknob, before taking a cat-nap on the bed.


	2. Meeting Oaks

When she woke an hour or so later, she decided it was time to visit the Lab. She brushed her hair back into a low ponytail and grabbed her purse. She was on the walk over when she met another one of the locals, a boy named Gary. He had a flock of girls around him, and his brown hair was stuck up at odd angles, but he greeted her nonetheless.

"Oi, you're the exchange-girl aren't you? God, you're a hottie!"

"Er, thanks...I think," she managed, and held out her hand. "I'm Sai Takona."

"Gary Oak, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she turned to leave and tried to ignore the wolf-whistles that followed her retreat. When she got to the door she was amazed that it was automatic, and Kene stepped out the same time she went in. He bumped her shoulder with his, but said nothing, which was a little rude, in her opinion. She looked around, and was startled when an old man appeared at her side.

"Miss Sai, you're just in time. I'm ready to give you a tour, if you'd like."

"Hm? Oh yes!" She smiled, and held out her hand, which he shook. Then the Professor launched his famous introductory speech, the one he had said about a million times to children getting their first Pokemon.

"I'm Professor Oak. People call me the Pokemon Professor. I'm one of the leading experts on Pokemon. This world is inhibited by creatures known as Pokemon. Some people use pokemon as friends, and some people raise pokemon for battling. Myself? I study Pokemon as a profession."

"Mmhm. What's a-"

"_This_ is a Pokemon." He clicked a button on a round half-red, half-white ball, and a pink puffy creature appeared at his feet. It was round, and has very large blue eyes, and a curl upon its forhead.

"Eh!" She was terrified, and intrigued both at the same time. "What IS it?"

"_This_ particular Pokemon is known as Igglybuff. It's a "normal" type, and-"

"No, what..." she was confused, and couldn't make a complete sentence. The Professor stopped his speech, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm assuming that your Grandmother told you nothing about Kanto?" He asked, sighing.

"She didn't mention little creatures jumping out of round things, I don't think."

"It's not like she doesn't know, she was quite a Trainer in her day. Made it all the way to the Elite Four."

"The _what_?"

"There's a lot to explain, Sai. You can't expect to learn everything in one day. I'll have Gary come and tutor you, I'm much too busy to tutor people who know nothing. Yes, I'll call him right now, and have him come over. He's very knowledgable, and that rival of his, Kene, knows enough to teach you too. So I'll call Gary over, and he'll help you. I hope you don't mind?"

"Er..." she managed. "Of course I don't."

"Alright then." The Professor took out his cell-phone gadget, and called his grandson. In a brief conversation the Professor explained what he needed, and Gary promised he'd be right over. Sai wasn't too thrilled about being tutored by the boy who had told her she was a "hottie," but she had no other choice. And part of her wondered if her Grandmother had decided to send her here as a last-wish joke. Her Grandmother had died in the hospital, and her last wish had been for Sai to go to Kanto. She hadn't said why, but Sai had wondered if this had been the reason after all.

* * *

In this story we're assuming that Kene and Gary are older than twelve or whatever. They're around sixteen or seventeen. Because it's just...insane to send a twelve year old kid out into the woods on their own. 


	3. Hands Off The Exchange Sister

Sai was more than a little nervous when Gary stepped into the room, looking cuter than she remembered. And he was smiling, a cute smile, and his flock of cheerleaders wasn't with him.

"I never would have guessed you weren't from around here," Gary began, in the same accent that Kene and the Professor had. "But if my Gramps says you need tutoring, I'm happy to provide it. Becuase you _are_ a very cute girl." She was blushing, he was grinning.

"Thanks...for agreeing to tutor me and...er...for the compliment." She was nervous. Boys had never hit on her before...

"Hey, what are friends for?" He slipped an arm around her shoulder, and then the door to the lab opened up, and Kene came in, looking rather disgruntled.

"Gary, get your hands off my exhange-sister." He demanded. And he looked great, demanding things.

"Ooh, tough break Kene, because I'm tutoring her, under the suggestion of the Professor."

"I said-"

"Kene, is there a problem?" The Professor walked into the room, looking angry. "Gary, remove yourself from that girl. She's your student, not another one of your cheerleading bimbos."

"Right Gramps," Gary shot Kene a nasty look, and took his arm back from around Sai. Kene, however, wasn't satisfied with that.

"Why don't I tutor her?" He suggested to the Professor. But the old man only shook his head, and went back into the room. "She doesn't need _two_ tutors. Just _one_ with half a brain."

Gary and Kene held a glaring-match, and then Kene took Sai by the arm, and escorted her out of the Lab. When they were out of earshot, Sai rounded on him.

"What the _hell_ was _that_ about?"

"What, saving you from Groping Gary? Really, I don't need any thanks-"

"What is _wrong_ with you! He was trying to HELP!"

"Himself to you, I know."

"Oh, you're unbearable. Look just because we're living in the same house together doesn't mean you're my older brother. And _JUST_ because I'm not from around here, don't assume that I can't keep boys off of myself! I _don't need_ your help."

"Oh, wonderful. Just get all snotty with me." He scowled, and turned from her, which made her even more angry than before.

"I can't believe you!" She declared, and began to storm off towards the Lab again. He caught her arm, though, and gave her a compassionate look.

"Look, there's something you've got to understand. You may be on vacation here, you may be foreign, and not know what Pokemon are, but that _doesn't_ mean that Gary won't take advantage of you. He's done it before, to girls just like you. And I don't want you to get hurt." There was a sincerity in his eyes and in his voice that she couldn't ignore.

"I already told you, I don't need a big brother."

"Well you've got one anyways, whether you like it or not. Come on, let's go home, and get some cookies, and-"

"What, you think you can bribe me with cookies! I'm not FIVE you know!"

"WHY do you have to be SO difficult. Come along nicely, or I'll CARRY you back home."

"I don't want to go BACK HOME. I WANT to go to the LAB, where GARY is going to-" She stopped when Kene's mother (or was it Grandmother?) came out of the house, and made a face at them.

"Sai, I told Kene to fetch you. That Gary boy is no good, trouble all the way through. Come in and get some lunch, and then we'll talk about what you need to learn."

"Er, right Ma'am," Sai shook off Kene's hand, which had been gripping her arm, and followed the old woman back into the house, with Kene in tow.

* * *

We're not assuming that Kene replaced Ash, because Ash is another character in town. Kene, Ash, and Gary all hate one another, which will become evident as the story goes along. So...that's all for now. However...

If you're reading this, right now, would you please leave a REVIEW for me?


	4. PokeChow, Cereal and Arguments

Sai had never seen anyone eat as much as Kene did. Two, three, four riceballs were devoured in a matter of seconds, and then he was eating other things, chicken with sauce, and more riceballs. She found it rather appaling, and yet couldn't help but to watch. Then Miamo wanted her attention.

"Sai, I kow you resent Kene for what he did, but really, it was for the best. You see, Kene has known Gary all his life, and they used to be friends, up until a few years ago. Then the boys were in High School, Gary changed. He became a womanizer, and used girls just to see how far he could get with them. They stopped being friends when Kene confronted Gary about it, and Gary refused to change. Really, Kene and I don't want you to end up hurt."

"Thanks, Miamo, really, but I can look out for myself."

"I can see that you're a strong-willed girl, but it would make both Kene and I feel better if he tutored you instead. Surely, you don't object to this?"

"No Ma'am, if it puts you at ease, then Kene can be my tutor," he replied reluctantly. _"Oh sure_," she was thinking, "_make Kene my tutor, so I can't learn anything. I'll be too busy staring at him or hating him to learn anything about Pokemon._"

"We can start tomorrow, if you'd like," Kene suggested. Sai nodded, and finished her meal, then went into her room to sulk.

In the morning, Sai got up and showered, dressed in one of the few sundresses she had brought, and was about to get a bowl of cereal for breakfast when she was attacked by one of Miamo's Pokemon. It was brown, with white chest-fur, and very long ears. It also had a long, bushy tail, and was staring at her with large eyes.

"Eevee," it chimed at her, staring at the box in her hands. Sai stared at it, shocked and confused, and then she looked at the box. She had almost poured herself a bowl of PokeChow. She scowled, and was about to put it away when Kene came into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. And of course, Sai was staring at him.

He had a lean build, and slightly-defined muscles, but also very tan skin, that was practically hairless. He stretched, and she averted her gaze, mentally berating herself for thinking he was attractive.

"'Morning, Sai, wonderful day to start an adventure, isn't it?" He crossed the kitchen, and took the box of PokeChow right out of her hands, before filling a bowl for Eevee. He set it down, and looked her over, smiling. "You looked dressed-up."

"The only clothes I brought," she answered, "were warm-weather ones."

"Well I'm sure that will come in handy, when we're hiking through tall grass and through dirt."

"Right."

"What, I expected you to be more excited than this, at least. You're about to begin your own journey, and make yourself a legend."

"Oi, you sound like a brochure for a new car." She sighed, and poured herself a glass of orange juice, which Kene promptly took from her, and began to drink. "That was MINE, you know." She half-growled.

"_Was_ yours. Now it's mine."

"WHY do you have to be such a JERK!" She exclaimed, frustrated. And she stared when he replied,

"Why do _you_ have to be so pretty?"

She was stunned, and started blushing. "_He's only kidding,_" she thought to herself. "_About hiking through grass and dirt, and everything else_."

"Where d'you keep the cereal?" She asked, now trying to act cool.

"In a box."

"In what box?"

"The one in the cupboard."

"Which cupboard?"

"The one with cereal in it."

"WHICH one is THAT!"

"This one," Kene said, as he pointed to the one next to her. She was pissed, he could tell, but he was smiling. Maybe she would forget about his remark, and pretend like he hadn't said she was pretty at all. He couldn't have a relationship with his exhange-sister. That would be immoral. So he watched as she poured herself a bowl of cereal, and then glared at him, as if daring him to take it.

"You were joking, right?" She asked quietly.

"About what? The cereal was in that cupboard."

"About hiking through grass and dirt," she snapped.

"No joke. Today is the day Ash, Gary, you and I all start our adventure. I mean, we could have started when we were twelve, but decided to finish school first. It's not like we've never been out adventuring before though, because we seem to know a lot more than you do about Pokemon."

"Who's Ash?" She wondered.

"Best-Rivals with Gary. They've been fighting and bickering since they were both born. Ash wants to be something more than Gary, and Gary just likes to laugh at how pathetic Ash is."

"Right," she replied. "What were you doing at the Lab yesterday, before you came out and bumped into me and didn't even appologize."

"I was asking about when the starting equiptment would be made available. We can't leave until its done."

"Great. It's going to be a dream sightseeing with you as my tour guide," she sarcastically replied. He seemed to have missed the sarcasm though.

"I thought you'd enjoy going with me. After all, I'm much better looking than Gary."

"_That's true,_" she thought. Then they were silent, and she finished her cereal. He was watching her the whole time, which made her feel a bit uneasy.

"Have I got something on my face or what?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. Two eyes, a nose-"

"OI." She shook her head and took care of her dishes, then went back into her room. She was sitting on her bed putting shoes on when someone knocked on the door, and then came in without waiting for her to answer it.

"Are you coming or what?" He snapped. She glared at him, and shrugged.

"Maybe I am, and maybe I'm not. I really ought to stay here and get acquainted with the house, don't you think? Or I could just book another boat and head home, which is actually sounding pretty good right now. I hate this place."

"You haven't even seen the real beauty of Kanto yet! All you've done is mope around town-"

"And met enough jerks to last me a lifetime, thanks."

"Look, Sai, I'm sorry I've been a jerk, but-"

"You know, I really don't care. Go and have your fun little adventure, and I'll go back to my homeland, where I belong."

"Come on, it hasn't been _that_ bad, being here."

"How would you know? I was scared to come here, all on my own, and then I run into YOU, who went all "Oi, you don't look twelve to me," and ran INTO me. Then I met Gary, who seemed nice, but what do I know, I don't even get the choice to judge people or not, I have you to do that for me! Then I go to the lab, get RUN INTO by YOU again, and don't even get an appology. And then the Professor starts this speech, and I'm like "!" and then he gets irritated with me, and calls in Gary again. And then you show up and shout "Get your hands off my exchange-sister!" and make things worse. And I've had enough, thanks. I want to go home."

"Sai, come on, you can't leave now! Think of how much you'll miss if you leave! You haven't even gotten your own Pokemon yet!"

"Kene, my mind is made up. I'm leaving here, first chance I get. You've really been more than hospitable to me, but I can't handle this. Not if everyone in every town is like you."

"Like me?"

"Oh, you know, a complete jerk."

"Saaaiiiiiii," he was smiling, charmingly. She found it hard to resist, but did anyways.

"Get out of my room."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"What are you going to do, carry me to the Lab?"

"Oh my, you're a bit of a psychic, aren't you?"

"Oh no you're not. You're not even dressed properly."

"I'm going to _get_ dressed right now. And if you're not ready by then I'll personally escort you to the Lab."

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"How do you know?" He asked cryptically. And then he left. She closed and locked the door, but wondered if it would do any good.


	5. A Grandmothers' Dream

Sai sat on her bed, wondering if Kene was really going to carry her to the Lab. Truthfully, she wanted to go home. She couldn't stand this place already, and to be stuck with The Unbearable Kene on her trip would be more than she could handle. She sighed, and jumped as there was a knock on the door.

"Go away, Kene," she called. But instead, she heard the kind voice of Maomi.

"Sai, dear, please open the door."

Sai stood up, and unlocked the door to allow Maomi inside. The old woman sat in the chair next to her bed, and Kene came in behind her, much to Sai's annoyance.

"Sai, there is something I must tell you."

"I'm listening, Maomi-Sensi."

"This is quite a long story, and I'm sorry I haven't told it earlier, but I was waiting for the right time. Kene has told me of your wish to leave Kanto, so I know that now is the proper time to tell you. I hope it will change your mind."

"I'm listening, Maomi-Sensei." She repeated.

"Good, child. Now, this story begins many, many years ago, when I was a young girl. I have lived in Pallet Town all of my life, but there was a time when I journeyed on my adventure. I was afraid of going alone, so my best friend Aori-chan went with me. She was a fine young woman, just as strong-willed as you were. We set off together, and vowed we would not return home until we had both become great Pokemon Trainers."

"On our adventures, we went through both hell and high-waters, and we stuck together to the end. Aori-chan had given up so much just to come with me. She was a fine young woman, as I've said, but she also had a great future. And when we made it to the Pokemon League, she and I vowed we would do our best, and not worry about the outcome."

"In the final match, they paired Aori-chan up against me. I was nervous, I knew Aori-chan was a much better trainer than myself. She beat me, in a fair fight, and went all the way to the Elite Four. The last time I talked to her was after she had beaten them, and they had declared her Champion. She hadn't wanted that, though. She had wanted to go back to Pallet Town and live a normal life."

"When Aori-chan was named Champion though, she knew those dreams were not likely. Everywhere she went she was met with crowds and cheering. And Aori-chan never wanted that. She decided, one day, that she would leave Kanto, and never return. Before she left, however, she told me that she would send someone from her family, many generations later, to Kanto. They would experience what it was like, to become a Pokemon Trainer, and she had told me that she wished they could achieve their dreams."

"Now, Sai, you are in Kanto. And you knew nothing of this place, before you got here. I hope you have thought of this already, but Aori-chan was your Grandmother. She is dead now, I knew when your parents sent me the letter asking if you would be able to stay with me. But Sai, I cannot allow you to leave Kanto without first experiencing it. Kene has agreed to be your mentor, and it is under my instruction that he is to do so. Please Sai, will you not stay a little while? Aori-chan would wish for you to enjoy it here, as she never could."

There was a silence, then, and Sai knew she could not refuse. "Maomi-Sensei, I see that I must stay." She was frowning, but Kene caught her eye then, and gave her a look that made her heart leap. He looked both proud of her, and very kindly towards her.

"It is good to hear, Sai, that you will take up Aori-chans's dreams. Always remember to face hardship with bravery. You must go now, to the Lab, before the Giving begins."

"Goodbye then, Maomi."

"Goodbye, Sai, and Kene." Maomi got up to leave, and then whispered something to Sai, so Kene could not hear. "Be good to my grandson, Sai-chan. He will look after you, and he isn't handsome for nothing." She left then, and Kene and Sai were left in the room alone.

"Are you going to make me carry you then?" Kene wondered, a smile on his face.

"No, I'm capable of walking. I'd actually prefer it if you didn't _ever_ carry me, thanks."

"Oh, someday you'll think differently," he replied, grinning. Sai shrugged and grabbed her purse, and the two of them headed to the Lab.


	6. A Not So Pleasant Start

It was a sunny day, with a cool breeze, and Sai loved it. Kene walked silently beside her, making her slightly self-concious. She tried to ignore him, tried not to think about how cute he was. They were traveling companions now, and nothing could happen between them. That didn't stop her from wishing, though.

They arrived at the Lab and entered. The room was mostly empty, except for Professor Oak, a few Pokeballs sitting on a table, and the two of them. Behind the Professor were some mechanical contraptions, and Sai had no idea what they would be for. The Professor greeted them warmly.

"Ah, Kene. Maomi informed me that you two were to travel together. It's a shame, really, because I thought she'd do some good with Gary. But that's really a story for another time, now isn't it? The others should be arriving sortly, and I hope you've packed your things?"

"Packed our-" Sai began. She was confused, but Kene cut her off.

"We're always prepared, Professor. Besides, Sai will be safe with me. I've got two tents, and I know how to survive in the wilderness. I just hope Gary doesn't throw a tantrum being so far away from his TV."

"Indeed," the Professor commented. The mechanical door behind them opened, and in walked a boy of no older than sixteen. His jet-black hair was untidy, and his brown eyes reminded Sai of a dog. He was adorable, though, Sai noted. "Ash, on time, I see."

"And tired," the boy commented.

"Wonderful. We'll just have to wait for Gary to get here, and we'll begin." No sooner had the Professor spoken than Gary stepped in, with his cheerleading squad enterogue, who were chanting something along the lines of "Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can! YAY, GARY!" It made Sai feel sick.

"Now that you're all here, we can begin." The Professor was giving Gary a nasty look, and Sai assumed it was because of the cheerleaders. "As you all know, going on a Pokemon journey is most people's most exciting adventure in life. Why you've all put off going until now is a mystery to me, but I'll be happy to provide you with your Starter Pokemon nonetheless. Before we begin, how about you introduce yourselves to eachother? You'll all be travelling with one another, so it makes sense that you get to know them."

"We're travelling with them?" Sai whispered to Kene. He only nodded, and didn't look very pleased. It had been made a rule a few years ago, that any new Trainers were to travel in groups, so that they didn't come up lost. He didn't like the rule, but it had to be followed.

"Kene, let's start with you," the Professor prompted.

"My name is Kene, I've lived in Pallet Town my entire life. I've put off going until now because I wanted to finish school."

"Gary?"

"My name is Gary Oak, and I've lived in Pallet my whole life too. I hate Ash and Kene more than anything else, but Sai is a total hottie. I haven't gone yet because I was too busy with girls."

"Ash?"

"My name's Ash Ketchum, and I want to be a Pokemon Master! I haven't gone because I haven't wanted to."

"And Sai?"

Sai suddenly felt nervous, presenting herself in front of a group of boys she would be travelling with. "Uh...my name is Sai Tanoka, and I come from Siou. I just arrived in Kanto, and I didn't even know what a Pokemon was until yesterday."

The Professor smiled at them, and then turned to the red and white balls on the table. They seemed ordinary enough..."We're doing things a little differently this year," the Professor informed them. "You'll each randomly pick a Pokeball, and what you get is what you get. Sai, you go first, because you're a lady. Don't open them until everyone has one."

Sai nodded, and took a deep breath. Her eyes met with Kenes', and he nodded encouragingly. She chose the third one from the left, and sighed. She took her place again, and then Kene went up. He chose the fourth one. Gary chose the second one, and Ash got last pick, which meant he was left with whatever was left over.

"Now, open the Pokeball."

Four bright flashes of white, and then four Pokemon were sitting on the floor of the Lab. Sai had gotten a rather irritated looking green thing, Gary had gotten a blue turtle, Ash had a yellow mouse-rabbit, and Kene had gotten a red lizard. The Professor explained what each of them was.

"Sai, yours is a Bulbasaur. Kene, you have Squirtle, which loses to Sai. Gary, you have a Charmander, which beats Sai, but loses to Kene. And Ash, you have a Pikachu. It wins against Kene, and has an OK time with the others." The Professor looked happy with the way things went. Then he went over to the gadgets on the back table, and picked them up.

"THIS is your Pokegear. It's a phone, Pokedex, Trainer Eyes, Pokemon Digital Assistant, PokeNav, Fame Checker, VS, and more. These are the first ones ever released, so you'd better handle them with care. The amount of technology there, and the cost of them is more than you'll probably ever make in your life. However, you're also the beta-testers, so let us know if something doesn't work. And if you decide to keep them after your adventure is over, that's fine."

He handed them out, and Sai was puzzled. She was about to ask about it, when Kene gave her a look that told her to be quiet. And so the Professor smiled at them, and handed them each a small brown paper bag. "Lunch," he explained. Then he gave them each a belt, with extra Pokeballs attatched. And then he wished them farewell, and escorted them out of the Lab.

The four of them walked in silence all day, until Sai couldn't take it anymore. She turned to Kene, and began to speak, but he snapped at her.

"Sai, will you just SHUT UP!" She was shocked, but nodded.

"I'm sorry it's just..." She trailed off, looking tearful.

Ash stepped in for her defense, which was rather brave of him. "Kene, what the hell is wrong with you? I know you're not happy about this, but don't take it out on Sai. She's not the one making us all travel together."

"Ash, for once in his life, is right, Kene." Gary smiled, eyeing a rather-tearful looking Sai. "Look, you've almost made the poor girl cry."

"I hate this whole idea. Traveling with you scum bags," Kene snapped. He was also hefting quite a load of stuff, and hadn't let any of them help him carry the tents and other things.

"Well don't take it out on _her._ She's the _last_ person you should blame." Gary was right, Kene knew. And then Kene sat down on a rock, needing a break from carrying so much.

"Sai, I'm sorry, okay?"

She didn't reply, she was either ignoring him, or hadn't heard him. She was staring at the sky, which looked like it was going to start to rain. "I think it's going to rain," she commented.

"Saaaiiiiiii," Kene was annoyed, "I said I was sorry. Are you going to ignore me now?"

"We should probably set up the tents, don't you think? It's already almost dark," she was speaking to Gary, who was grinning at Kene. Ash was dealing with a disgruntled Pikachu who didn't want to be inside its Pokeball.

"I think you're absoltuley right, Sai, but Kene has the tents, and he refused to let us help him carry them. Don't you remember asking him, and then he snapped at you?"

"I seem to recall that," she said mildly. She was looking at the sky again, and then turned to Ash. "Would you be so kind as to ask Kene if he'll let us use the tents?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Ash asked. He was just as irritable as Kene.

"Oi," she replied. She wasn't going to speak to Kene at all. Both Gary and Kene seemed to realize this at the same time, for they began to help each other set up the tents. Sai didn't even offer to help, which irritated them both. When the three tents were set up, however, they realized that Sai had started a fire and was cooking dinner, they smiled.

"Sai, I'm sorry, okay?" Kene sat down next to her, and smiled sweetly, which she ignored. He ate in silence, then, and tried to ignore when Gary and Sai went into a conversation about Types. She was animated and full of joy talking to Gary, but she seemed to hate _him_. What had he ever done but try to protect her?

"Grass beats Water, but Water beats Fire, and Fire beats Grass," Gary explained.

"So it's like Rock-Paper-Scissors. Because Paper beats Rock, and Rock beats Scissors, and Scissors beats Paper?"

"It's slightly more complicated than that. Because there are more types, all of them have strenghts and weaknesses. Ash's Pokemon is Electric type, which makes it good against Water, but weak against Rock. Rock is weak against Grass and Water though."

"And I'm supposed to memorize this all?" Sai sighed, and turned to Ash.

"Thanks for standing up for me," she said quietly. He smiled, and gave her a wink.

"Anything for a cute girl," he replied. And then Sai yawned, and decided it was best she went to bed.

"Which tent am I supposed to use?" She asked Gary. Gary, however, decided that it was time she get over Kene's outburst.

"I don't know, ask Kene."

"Oo-er." She frowned, and stared into the fire. "I'll sleep in the ground then."

That sent Kene into a rage, and he went into the tent to blow off steam. Sai lay down on the ground and went to sleep near the fire, and Gary and Ash exchanged looks of confusion. The two of them went into different tents, and fell asleep. After a few hours, however, Kene emerged, and picked up the sleeping Sai, and put her into the tent. He had debated sleeping by the fire instead, but decided that it would make things more interesting if the two of them shared a tent that night.


	7. Arguments and Potion

In the morning, Kene knew he should expect panic, but he had never expected what he got. She was curled up to him, in her sleep, and he had wrapped his arms around her. He was the first to wake, and he knew he had to move or she would kill him, or something worse. However, as soon as he moved, her eyes snapped open, and met with his.

"KENE!" She exclaimed. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Sai, let me explain. _Please_ let me explain."

"Get your hands off of me." She growled. And he removed himself from her, she sat up, and glared, but was silent. He took the opportunity to explain.

"Sai, I couldn't let you sleep outside by the fire, I was afraid for you. So I moved you in here-"

"Didn't I tell you not to carry me?"

"Didn't I tell you that someday you'd wish I would?"

"Well it's not today."

"Anyways, I moved you in here, and then decided that I didn't want to sleep by the fire either. So I slept in here. I wasn't about to try anything with you, I started over there-" He pointed to the far side of the tent. "I don't exactly know how I ended up...er..."

"With your hands all over me?"

"Well you didn't seem to mind being all snuggled up to me!"

"I didn't know any better, being _asleep_ at the time!"

"Well _neither did I_."

"You're unbearable." She exclaimed. She stood up, brushed herself off, and left the tent. Outside Gary and Ash were making breakfast, and laughing. She assumed they overheard everything. She scowled and picked up her backpack, then took out a pair of white shorts and a pink tank-top. She then went back into the tent, and a disgruntled Kene joined the two of them by the fire.

"Tried to make a move on your exchange-sister? That's low, Kene, even for you," Gary commented.

"I wasn't trying to "make a move" on her. I was trying to sleep."

"With her? Damn, you've got high expectations."

"I WASN'T TRYING TO SLEEP WITH HER," Kene growled. Sai emerged from the tent at this point, looking very pretty. She sat down next to Gary, who shot a nasty look to Kene.

"So where are we headed?" She asked Gary. And if he didn't know better, he would have thought she was flirting with him. Of course, she was only trying to make Kene angry.

"We're going to Veridian," Gary grinned, and slipped an arm around her shoulders. She didn't protest, or move him away, but put her head down on his shoulder. "From there we'll go to the Pokemon League, and register, and then we're off to Viridian Forest."

"Sounds...fun..." She commented blandly. She was enjoying the look on Kene's face, the jealousy that played there.

"Oh, it's bound to be," Gary handed her a plate of food, and she ate quietly. When she was done she sighed, and released Bulbasaur from its Pokeball. She moved away from Gary at that point, and played with her Pokemon a few feet away from them.

"Gary, will you _stop_ hitting on her!" Kene demanded.

"What, and stop making you jealous and angry? NO way. You should have seen the look on your face. I think she noticed it too."

"Of course she noticed it, she did it on purpose."

"Well I can't help the fact that I'm just a nicer person than you. I might not have your stunning looks, but at least I don't antagonize people."

"I dont antagonize people!" Kene spat. "I'm trying to look out for her, and all she wants to do is piss me off!"

"Maybe its because she doesn't _want_ you to look out for her," Gary said wisely. Sai came back over then, and set Bulbasaur down near Gary's feet.

"Tell me more about Types, Gary," she smiled beguilingly, and Gary shot a look at Kene.

"Kene actually knows more about it than I do."

"Well I'm not about to ask him," Sai retorted. She sighed, and stared in the opposite direction. And Gary decided that it was time for Sai and Kene to kiss and make up.

"Sai, Kene's just trying to help. He doesn't mean to be a total ass all the time."

"Well he is."

"You don't snap at me when I try to help you," Gary pointed out.

"And you also don't try to sleep in the same tent as me. Which is _rude_ and _inappropriate_, might I add."

"Kene didn't _mean_ to er...offend you."

"Well he did."

"So let him say he's sorry."

"Doesn't look like he is," she said plainly. She wasn't looking at Kene, though, who was looking rather regretful.

"Well why don't you look again?" Gary suggested. He sighed, hating to be the middle-man, but knowing he had to be.

"I don't really care if he is or not." Sai stalked off, Bulbasaur in tow. It made a dissaproving noise towards Kene as it passed, something along the lines of "Bulba-Bulba-Bulb."

Kene sighed and watched her go, hoping she wouldn't go much farther than where they could see. It was Gary who broke the silence.

"Sorry, man. I tried."

"I think she's scared," Kene stated quietly. "I think she doesn't want to get close to any of us, in case she decides to go back to her home. So she's determined to be angry and unfriendly, and not like us. I just wish there was a way to change her mind about us."

"So how did it feel, having her all curled up against you?" Gary was grinning.

"I don't know, I was asleep."

"When you woke up, you moron."

"I panicked when I woke up."

"Keeeennnnnnneeeee, you KNOW what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't. All I know was that she was warm, and she looked peaceful, but that changed when she woke up."

"Hah, I bet you had a boner like you've never had before."

"Between you and me, yes I did."

"HAH," Gary exclaimed. He was grinning at his ex-friend, and suddenly wished that they were friends again. Sai walked back into the camp looking confused, and carrying a very damaged-looking Bulbasaur.

"Uh...I think I messed up," she said quietly.

"Came across a Pidgey, did you?" Kene asked. And she nodded at him, then looked confused.

"I don't get it, Kene. How did I lose?"

Kene stared at her, wondering why she had suddenly decided to speak to him again. He figured it was just the shock from losing her first battle, and her only friend. "Pidgey is a Flying-type Pokemon. And Bulbabsaur is Grass. Grass loses to Flying."

"Oh."

"Is he hurt?"

"What?"

"Is your Bulbasaur hurt?"

"If you mean "looks like he's dying", then yes."

"Give him here," Kene asked softly. Sai was still in a state of shock, she was still speaking to him.

"Can I trust you?"

"Of course you can. I won't hurt it." Kene smiled at Sai as she handed him the injured Pokemon. Kene looked it over, and asked Gary to hand him something. Sai wasn't watching them though. She was watching her Bulbasaur with her full attention, as Kene sprayed something on it, and the wounds began to heal. Tears sprang to her eyes, and before she could stop it she was sobbing.

"I thought," she said between sobs, "that he was going to die. I thought that I'd killed it, and it was so little and I'd killed it!" Gary looked shocked, and Ash was staring at her as if she had two heads. It was Kene who put an arm around her, and it was Kene's shirt that she buried her face in. She sobbed, and sobbed, and it took her nearly five minutes to calm down.

When she did, however, she had Bulbasaur in her arms, and was thanking Kene. He just shrugged, and explained what he had done.

"The spray-on stuff is called Potion. It restores a Pokemon's hitpoints by 30. Your Bulbasaur was hanging on with 1 left. You're lucky it didn't pass out, because then we would have had to use a Revive. Pokemon only ever die of old age and disease."

"I didn't know that." Sai replied quietly. She glanced at Gary, then at Ash, and felt rather foolish. "Kene, I forgive you...for earlier."

"Oh, wonderful," he replied. Sai then began to pack up, and by noon they were travelling again.


	8. Types, Travel, and Camp

Kene decided that he would let the rest of them help with the weight-load, so everyone's packs were heavier, but none too much so. He was actually smiling now, and Sai had decided that she didn't exactly _hate_ him. It made him feel better, somehow, to know she didn't entirely hate his guts. She was smiling too, having some sort of conversation with Gary. And Kene didn't even seem to mind...Because Gary had changed again.

"So Fire beats Grass, loses to Water, and Water beats Fire but loses to Grass, and Grass beats Water, but Loses to Fire?"

"Right. But remember there are more types than that."

"Right, because Water is also weak against Electric, and strong agaisnt Rock."

"Gosh Sai, you're a quick learner."

"Hah. I just want to know, so I can beat you."

"There's more to it than type though," Gary began.

"There is?"

"Yeah. Because you have to factor in your Level, and how well your Pokemon obeys you, and what types of Moves they use. Because even if they're a certain Type, but they don't use that Types' Moves, then they're giving you an advantage."

"Wait, what?" Sai was lost, and confused.

"Okay, let's use Kene as an example. Kene, step over here please," Gary instructed. Kene stepped next to Sai, and raised an eyebrow at Gary.

"Okay, now what?"

"Explain Moves to Sai," Gary prompted. He winked too, as if giving Kene some kind of hint. Kene didn't think it was funny, however.

"Gary, I'm not hitting on my exchange-sister."

"Gosh Kene, your mind is always in the gutter." He was grinning.

"Oi," Kene replied. "Okay Sai, let me put this in stupid-people terms."

"I'm not stupid, Kene. Just confused."

"Right. Anyways..." Kene released his Squirtle, and Sai's Bulbasaur followed from hers. "Professor Oak didn't do a very good job explaining, so I guess I've got to fill in for him. Here goes. Sai, Balbasaur is a Grass type, right?"

"Er...right."

"And Squirtle is a Water type."

"Yes."

"So that means that you _should_ win against me, _if _you're using Grass Type Moves."

"Right."

"But, say you're using Normal Type Moves, instead."

"Okay...say what?"

"Say you're going to instruct it to tackle Squirtle."

"Okay..."

"Tackle is a Normal Type Move. So you don't get the Type advantage."

"Really?"

"Really."

"So, what moves _are_ Grass?"

"He doesn't know any yet. All of our Pokemon start at Level 5, which seems low now, but they'll increase quickly. As each Pokemon levels up, they learn new moves. Your Bulbasaur will learn Leech Seed at Level 7, and Vine Whip at Level 10. Those are both Grass moves."

"Oh." Sai replied. She seemed to understand. "So, what else?"

"There are more Types, you know. Like Flying, which is weak to Electric, but strong against Grass. And it has no effect on Rock."

"Oo-er, this is really too much."

"You'll get it eventually. Soon it'll be like a second language. And if you get into a battle you can't handle, we'll be there to coach you."

"All of you?"

"Of course, we're all in this together, whether we like it or not."

"Great. Then you're all my new best pals." Sai was smiling, and she looped arms with Kene and Gary, the two who were closest to her Ash was lagging behind, looking envious, but also kind of bored. Kene and Gary passed a look behind her back, and smiled.

"So Sai, are you still considering going back to...wherever you said you were from?" Gary asked.

"Huh? No way, not for a while."

"What changed your mind?" Gary asked.

"Oh, it might have been the niceness of three boys I know. But then again, it might be the amazement I feel for Pokemon. I'm leaning towards the second thing, actually."

"Saaaiii, you know you really like us!" Whined Kene.

"I might really like you all, later. Like when you all decide that we're all going to be nice to eachother from now on. And when I get a tent to myself, so I don't end up being all cuddly with icky Kene." She grinned at him, and he pretended to look hurt.

"You're just upset because I'm pretty."

"Oo-er. How long 'till we get to Viridian?" Sai wondered aloud.

"Couple more hours, I think. Though its getting dark now, and I think we might want to stay here again. Unless you want to travel in the dark?"

"Uh, no. I don't really fancy being lost."

"Then start dinner, while we set up the tents!" Kene left and she nodded. She borrowed Charmander to start it, and was cooking baked beans and such when Ash sat down beside her, looking a little worse for wear.

"Something wrong, Ashy-boy?" Sai asked charmingly.

"I haven't felt well all day," he muttered. She put a hand to his forehead, and felt that he was warmer than he should, possibly running a fever.

"Stay here, okay? I'll be right back." Sai stood up and went to Gary, who was in charge of their First Aid kit. Gary seemed to be listening, but when she asked him for a thermometor, he zoned out.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't-"

"Thermometer, please. Ash doesn't feel well."

"D'you know where Kene went? He said he was going to look around, and hasn't come back...yet..."

"Look, Gary, I'm really not playing games right now. Kene'll show up sooner or later. Right now I need the thermometer."

"Only if you do me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

"The kind that I'm going to ask,"

"And what are you going to ask?"

"Pick one of us."

"One of what?"

"Me, or Kene."

"For what? To share a tent with, or what?"

"To flirt with or whatever. You'r really confusing the hell out of both of us."

"You thought...I was flirting with you? That's the second most stupid thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah, well cut it out. Choose one or the other, or neither at all. Kene and I don't want to play your little games, Sai."

"What, I'm some kind of kid who plays games now? Gary, hand over the thermometer."

"Not until you agree-"

"I'll take it, one way or another. Make it easier on yourself and hand it over."

"Look Sai, I've got plenty of other girls lined up, so you don't need to hang all over me all the time. Kene, he's a different story. He's never had a girlfriend in his life, and you're making things hard on him."

Sai nearly laughed at the last sentence, but decided against it. "Right. Thermometer. Now."

"I'm not playing games now. Say you'll stop hanging all over me, and we're good."

"Right. I promise. Now GIVE me the thermometer, now."

"Anything for you, sweet Sai," Gary cooed, which made her even more confused than she had been. She went back to Ash, who was looking a bit green around the gills.

"Thermometer, Ash. Put it in your mouth, under your tongue, and don't give me any backtalk, okay?" Ash nodded, and did as he was told.

A few minutes later the thermometer beeped, and Sai took it from him. It read 101.4, and Sai sighed. She went back to Gary and got some Tylenol, and had Ash take it. Dinner was ready then, and then they realized that Kene had not yet returned.

"Gary, when did you say that Kene left?"

"Right after we got the tents set up. He said he'd wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything around, to make sure it was safe to camp here."

"Well if he's not back soon, we're going to look for him. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Sai, Kene's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Yeah, well something tells me that this time he needs our help. Comprende?"

"All right, all right."


	9. Runin with Team Darkness

When Sai, Ash and Gary finished eating Kene still hadn't shown up. Sai went off in one direction, and Gary in the opposite. They had Ash stay at camp in case Kene came back while they were looking for him. Sai trudged through the waist-high thick grass with an irritated smile. She didn't have any potions on her, so if Bulbasaur fainted again... She was thinking about what would happen when she tripped over something and landed face-first on the ground. She scowled, and looked to see what she had tripped over, and gave a small shriek. Gary was at her side in a few seconds' time.

"Oh GOD, Gary, what the hell happened to him? Where's Squirtle?" She looked over the unconcious body of Kene, but couldn't find the Pokeball that Squirtle belonged in. She was about to reach for his belt when Gary stopped her.

"Sai, now is not the time to take advantage of him," he remarked.

"Gary, you're such a PERV. I'm looking for the Pokeballs. Here!" She snatched the one off of his belt that belonged to Kene's only Pokemon. Squirtle, however, wasn't in it. It was empty. "What...I don't understand..."

"SAI, he probably lost to something out here. This is what happens when you lose. You get knocked out for a little while, and then you're good. Really, it's nothing to worry about. We ought to get him back to camp though. You grab one arm, and I'll grab the other."

"No, Gary. WHERE is his Pokemon? Where is Squirtle?"

"He's got to be around here somewhere. Send Bulbasaur out looking for it."

"Bulbasaur, I want you to find Squirtle," Sai asked quietly. It agreed, and set off into the woods. Sai looked as if she was about to cry, but helped Gary hoist Kene up. "_God he's heavy,_" Sai thought. She heard Bulbasaur behind her, and glanced at him. He was carrying Squirtle between two vines, on a makeshift stretcher. "He's going to be okay, isn't he?" Sai wondered aloud.

"Who, Kene or Squirtle?"

"Both. They're both going to be okay, right?"

"Of course, Sai. They'll both wake up in the morning and wonder how the heck they got back to camp, but other than that, they'll be fine." Gary couldn't help but notice that Sai looked stressed. She sighed, and he knew it was from relief. When they arrived back at camp, they set Kene down in the middle tent, and Sai stayed inside it to take care of and monitor them. Gary went to check on Ash, who was sound asleep by the fire.

"You're going to sleep in here, then?" Gary wondered, coming back into the tent.

"I'm not going to sleep," she said quietly. "I won't be able to."

"Sai, I already told you that they'll be fine. These things do happen."

"These things do happen? And how do you _stop_ them from happening?"

"You can't. You've got to Level-up, and go into every battle with the best hopes and as much luck as you can."

"Gary...I..." Sai sighed, and shook her head, unable to finish her sentence.

"Look Sai, Kene is going to be okay. You, on the other hand, are going to be a zombie woman from hell if you don't get some sleep. So go into one of the other tents, and go to bed."

"I can't."

"You can. Will it make you feel better if I stayed in here with him?"

"Would you really?"

"Yes. IF you'll go and get some sleep. Then when we get to Viridian, and we'll stay there for a day or so. The Pokemon Centers in each town have beds and food for Trainers like us. And then we go to register, and we're off to the Forest. Now go to bed, Sai."

"Good night Gary," Sai mumbled. She hugged him briefly, and then left. She took the tent to the left, and Gary sighed, knowing he would have to stay up all night.

The next morning Sai woke up first, and checked on Ash. His fever was still there, but lower. He looked rather ill though. Then she went into Kene/Gary's tent to find them both asleep still, and her Bulbasaur cuddled up to Squirtle. When she went to take Bulbasaur back, though, she woke Kene.

"Sai? What the-"

"Kene, what the hell were you doing, going out into the woods, by yourself?"

"I was making sure it was safe!"

"And was it?"

"No."

"Obviously, because I tripped over your unconcious body while looking for you. You could have gotten seriously hurt! We were all worried about you!"

"Even you?" He asked quietly. There was a half-smile on his face.

"Even me. _Especially_ me."

"Aww, Sai, I didn't know you cared so much!"

"Don't get mouthy with me, Kene. Next time you decide to go into the woods by yourself, DON'T!"

"Okay, okay. I promise I'll take someone with me."

"And you'd better." She sighed, and left the tent. As soon as she left, however, Gary sat up and grinned.

"She was so worried about you," Gary poked, "that she was about to stay up all night and make sure you were all right."

"You're joking."

"I don't joke about the world of LUURVE."

"A day ago she wouldn't have cared less!"

"Yeah, well _somebody_ changed her mind about you. I think it had to do with a potion..."

"Gary, she's like my sister. I can't-"

"She's _not_ your sister. She's some girl that your Grandmum decided to take in as an exchange-student. That doesn't make her your sister!"

"What you don't understand, Gary, is that she's not going to stay here."

"How do you know, Kene? Didn't she already say that she wanted to stay? At least for a little while?"

"Yeah, but when she leaves-"

"Oh great, just use logic to screw up any chance of ever getting a girlfriend!'

"She doesn't even like me like that!"

"How would you know? Did you ask her?"

"Ahem. Breakfast is ready." Sai poked her head into the tent, and made a face that clearly showed she had overhead them both.

"We'll be right there," Kene snapped. Sai shrugged and went back outside, sitting down next to Ash.

"Are you feeling any better?" She asked quietly.

"Better than yesterday, yes. Totally better, no."

"Well as soon as we get to Viridian, we'll take you to the doctor."

"The Nurse, you mean."

"Huh?"

"Nurses run the Pokemon Centers. It's a kind of tradition. Every Pokemon Center is run by a Nurse named Joy, who has cousins in every city and looks identical. I think it has something to do with incest."

"Gross," Sai made a face.

"In a way, yes. Pass the granola bars," Ash asked. Then Kene and Gary came out of their tent, and sat down across from them.

"Sai, I owe you...a thank you."

"Really it isn't necessary, Kene."

"Yes, it is. If you hadn't found me I probably would have been attacked by someting else in the woods."

"Well it's really nice of you to show your appreciation now, but I don't need it. We're all in this together, and Gary or Ash would have gone looking if I hadn't."

"Sai-"

"Kene, _shut up_ and eat your breakfast," Sai snapped. She patted Bulbasaur on the head, and stared off into space, presumably thinking.

Half an hour later they were walking through the woods again, on a path that Gary had found. Sai was being just as irritable towards him as he had been earlier, and Kene wondered what he had said to set her off. Gary and Kene were in the front, and Ash and Sai were behind them, deep in a conversation about something or other. When he looked back, however, he saw they were playing Rock-Paper-Scissors.

"I win!" Ash declared happily. Sai grinned just as widely, and shrugged.

"Oh well," she commented. She was about to say something more when she ran right into Kene, who had stopped in front of her. "What-"

Kene promptly clamped a hand over Sai's mouth and pointed in front of them, where a rather large man and a group of his followers were coming down the path towards them. They were still a way off, but Sai sensed danger. The four of them got off the path and sat down, hoping they hadn't been seen.

"Who are those people?" Sai whispered. Kene shook his head at her, and leaned up against a tree. And Sai knew it was better to be silent than to be captured by them. Their footsteps got closer and closer, but they finally passed them. Apparently they hadn't even noticed the group of kids. "What's going on?" Sai demanded.

"Those people belong to an organization called Team Darkness. They're a special-unit group who specialize in stealing other people's Pokemon and selling them on the Black Market. If they had seen us, we would have been robbed. And you never get your Bulbasaur back. Now do you see why it's important to SHUT UP sometimes?"

"Kene, I was only asking. There's really no need to snap at me like you keep doing!"

"Sai, in case you haven't noticed, _I am responsible for you_. If something happens to you, _I'm_ the one people are going to blame."

"Yeah, well nothing has happened to me yet, so you don't have to be a jerk yet!"

"Sai, Kene, enough!" Gary demanded. He was glaring at the both of them. "What we need to do right now is get quickly and quietly to Viridian. I don't know about you, but I _don't_ want to get caught by those guys."

"Right, so what's the plan?" Ash asked.

"We follow the path, but off to the side. If we see anyone coming from either direction, we try to get out of the way. Where there's one Darkness, there's more sure to follow."

"Oi, won'erful plan Guv!" The voice of a female came from off the path. They turned in unison to look at her. She was grinning, and wearing the same scarlet and black uniform the others had been. "If on'y I hadn't overheard, and knew what yew was planin'! Now git onter the path, and lemme see what yew got."

"We need a new plan guys," Sai said quietly. The others nodded in agreement, but followed the womans' instructions. All four of them stood on the path, before the woman. She was grinning even more broadly now.

"A'wight, ain't yew a bunch of cuties!" She looked each of them over approvingly. "And jest the right age to join our lovely organization. Unless, of course, yew dun wanna, and we'll just snitch yer Pokemon and be done wit' it."

The four of them exchanged looks, all of confusion. The woman only grinned and continued.

"I'll give ye' a few minut's to decide. One way or 'nother."

Sai looked at Kene, and they both turned to Gary. Ash was looking ill. It was Sai who started the conversation.

"I don't like this," she exclaimed.

"Neither do we, but we've got to make a choice, one way or the other."

"Well what are we going to do? I don't want to join them!"

"NEITHER do WE, but we really don't have a choice, Sai. Do you _want _to give them Bulbasaur?"

"No way. No way."

"Then we've got to join them. Or at least..." Kene was whispering now, "make them think that we'll join them."

"And then what, run for cover? Kene, I didn't know there were criminal societies here. If I had known about this, I wouldn't have come."

"Okay, what do YOU suggest we do, All Knowing Sai?"

"I suggest we do what they want us to do. I'm not giving up my Pokemon. Can we even get others, if we give them up?"

"If you want to buy them. They're not cheap though, and I don't think that we could even afford one between the four of us."

"Time's up kiddies, wot's it gonna be?"

"We, er...We're deciding that we want to join your...er...organization."

"Ah, and wot a right good choice yer made, too!" The woman grinned, and put an arm around Sai's shoulders. "C'mon then, off to the Boss to sign ye' papers, and then ye get yer briefin' and ye get sent off. Keeps' yer Pokemon and e'rythin'."

"Uh...right," Sai was nervous. Very, very nervous. "_Can you trust a Pokemon bandit?_" Sai wondered.

"Right dis way, foller me. We'll take ye to the Hideout nice and easy like, get yer all signed up, and den ye'll be off to Viridian."

"How do you know," Kene asked, "that we won't tell the Police where your hideout is, and betray you?"

"Oi, yew would'n want to do that, now would ye? We gots benifits, and good stuff we think ye kids 'll like. An' it 'end like we just dun' picked ye out fer nuffin. Yew kids got talent, and potential. Ye'll love workin' for the Darkness."

"And if we don't?" Sai wondered.

"Then the Darkness 'll get ridda' ya."

"Oo-er. Wonderful."


	10. Pallet's Representatives

The five of them walked silently down the path, following the Team Darkness woman. She was leading them, and seemed to know that they wouldn't try to get away. She was smiling, and decided to strike up a conversation with Sai.

"So you 'ent from 'round 'ere," the woman stated. Sai knew it wasn't a question.

"I come from another continent. We don't have...er...Pokemon where I'm from."

"Wot's made yew come t' Kanto?"

"My Grandmother...er...insisted."

"Oi, an' yew a'ways listen to yer Grandmum?"

"Well...no...but it was her deathwish, and I couldn't ignore it, or refuse."

"Yeah, I git it. But yew got potential, an' so do yer friends. We been trackin' the four of ye, an' decided that yew'd fit in perfect like with our organization. We're not as bad as people make us out to be, really. We're just tryin' to make a little bit of extra cash."

"Right, because stealing other people's Pokemon and selling them isn't immoral, it's just a little bit outside the law."

"Oi, Kene, I thought you'd never git it," the woman exclaimed. "'sides, it's not like we steal 'em from e'ryone, just the ones who dun need 'em."

"I was being sarcastic," Kene replied. The woman only smiled wider.

"It's on'y a few more minutes 'till we git there, Ashy. Then yew can git a nice nap, an' ye'll feel all nice and refeshed like for when we swear ya' in. And then yer free to go, 's long as yer sendin' us new Pokemon from time ter time."

"We don't have to steal them, then?" Sai was staring at the woman now, who shrugged.

"Lot of us steal 'cuz it's eas'r. But if yew wanta send us yer hard-train'd and caught Pokemon den be our guests. Here we are!" The woman had brought them to the face of a cliff. She pressed her hand to the wall, and a door appeared. She ushered them inside, and the cliff-wall-door swung closed behind them. Lights were on inside, and they looked around, astounded.

A large, round room had been carved into the stone, and three side-tunnels trailed off from them. The room was brightly lit, and the group they had seen on the path earlier was sitting around a table, chatting. When they had come in the large man had looked up, and now he greeted them warmly.

"Linita, you found them! I had a feelin' you would, you always had a sharp eye."

"Yeah, well 'ere they are. I dun my job, an' now I'm goin' ter take a nap. Call me when yer needs me."

"Aye, Linita, always needin' a nap. Go on then, we can handle these kiddies." The woman left, and the large man stood up, and spread his arms wide. "Welcome to The Darkness. I'm Kyoto Shinto. I run the organization known as Darkness. As Linitia has probably already told you, you've been specially chosen to join. Not like you've got a choice though, because you're already here. So sit down, make yourselves comfy. Can I get you anything to eat?"

"Er...Ash could use some Tylenol," Sai said quietly. She sat down next to Kene, and Gary sat down on Kene's other side. Ash sat down beside her, looking pale and quite ill.

"Indeed," Kyoto motioned for something to be brought. When none of them spoke up for food, he continued. "The Darkness specializes in making money off of Pokemon. We're not all that everyone thinks, stealing them and then selling them. Sometimes we gamble with them, we hold Contests and Tournaments, and give them out. And we don't always steal them."

"Now, I know you're all willing to join, so I'll cut this short. Every two months we'll expect each of you to send us a Pokemon. Any Pokemon over level 10 will do. And because you're just starting on your journey, we won't expect anything from you for another two months. Sounds good?"

Sai, Kene, Ash and Gary all exchanged looks. "And if we don't send you a Pokemon," Sai began, "what happens then?"

"If you turn your back on The Darkness, The Darkness turns its back on you. You'll be...how should I put this," Kyoto paused, and grinned maliciously, "eliminated."

"BUT if we send two the next month?"

"Miss Sai, you cannot bend the rules. You can send more, or you can send less, but at least one every two months. EACH of you. That's four every two months. And Sai, before you ask, I don't care who sends them, as long as I get four Pokemon, every two months. They can be anyones four Pokemon, I don't care. Four Level 10 or higher Pokemon every two months."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Now, would you like Liliana to excort you to Viridian, or can you manage to get there on your own?"

"Er...we can get there ourselves." Sai answered for them.

"Glad to hear it. Now, please take these." Kyoto waved his hand and two people stepped forward, each carrying two packs. The one they handed to Sai was a belt with pouches, and the three handed to Ash, Kene and Gary were single strap over-the shoulder tricks. They put them on and Kyoto explained. "Each of those is stocked with Pokeballs, Potions, 2 Antidotes, Burn Heals, Paralyze Heals, Awakenings, 1 Escape Rope, 15 sheets of mail, and then they get specific."

"Sai, you've got a Pokedoll, don't use it to escape from a wild Pokemon. You'll want it as a souvenier. You also have a green scarf, Kene has a blue one, Ash has a yellow one, and Gary has a red one. These are to be worn in sight, other Darkness members will recognize you as a unit. Tie your hair up with them, make a fasion statement, I don't care. They'll let others know which element you're carrying."

"And that's all. I hope you enjoy your trip. Before you go, let me give you my number. If you get into trouble don't hesitate to call us."

* * *

Ten minutes later the group of them left, Sai had her hair tied up with the green scarf. Kene had the blue scarf around his arm, Gary was wearing his scarf like a scarf, and Ash had his as a belt. They looked disgruntled as they left, and Ash didn't look like he was feeling well. Sai walked with him, keeping a close eye on him. 

"Kene, do you think...they'll really eliminate us?"

"Do you want to find out, Sai?"

"No, I don't."

"How long until-"

"A couple of hours, Sai. You might as well start asking "are we there yet?" like a two year old!"

"Oi, will you STOP snapping at me? I was only asking because I don't want Ash to pass out or anything."

"It's nice to know you're so worried about him. It gives you something to do, besides bitching at me!"

"Kene, can't you be nice for a few minutes? We're a...a unit now!"

"All four of us are. We're all inadvertly part of The Darkness now."

"Well what should we call ourselves?"

"I don't know Sai."

"Oh, what a wonderful name! We're I don't know Sai, the Darkness Team!"

"Sometimes I wish you would just shut up."

"Me too."

"What, you wish-" Kene stopped, however, as he glanced at Sai over his shoulder, who had stopped, and was staring at Viridian.

"We'll call ourselves the Pallet Representatives," Sai decided.


	11. Viridian Amazement

Kene, Sai, Gary and Ash walked slowly into Viridian. Sai was acting fidgety, and Kene got the impression she wanted to explore the entire city. After all, Pallet Town was a tiny settlement compared to Viridian, which had a PokeMart, a Pokemon Center, a School, a Gym and other extras. She was trying to take it all in in one day, he assumed.

"Sai, we're staying a few days, you know. And you'll have plenty of time to see the whole city."

"But- It's huge! I mean- Look at that! What does this do- Will we get to see it _all_?"

"Everything," Kene replied. He was grinning at her, amused by her child-like fascination with the town.

"Today, though. Will I at least get to look around a little bit today? I don't think I could wait until tomorrow!"

"Sai, Kene already said you would, okay? Now stop acting like a giddy school girl!" Gary snapped at her. She turned at him and glared, then stuck out her tongue.

"I can act like a giddy school girl if I want to, Gary," she turned and stopped to examine a statue of a Pokemon standing on it's hind legs. It was large, and had quite a wing-span. Its "feathers" were rather pointy, and it's beak looked very sharp. "What's this-"

"The legendary Zapdos Statue. It was carved by a great sculptor many years ago. And though few have seen a Zapdos, the people here look up to it as a god. Legendary Pokemon are often viewed as gods." Kene answered for her. Part of their studies had been about famous landmarks around Kanto, and the Zapdos Statue was a very famous piece.

"That's interesting," Sai commented. She looked at it for a few more seconds before being dragged off by them. They stopped in front of the Pokemon Center, which sent Sai into a whole new burst of questions. "What-"

"It's a Pokemon Center, Sai. People come here to rest, and to have their Pokemon healed. People also trade Pokemon here, and use the libraries for research, and the PC's to connect with people around the world," Kene answered again.

"You sound like a text book," Sai commented.

"Yeah, well if you'd lived in Kanto your entire life, you'd know this stuff by heart."

"Well I haven't, and I don't." They stepped towards the dome-shaped building, and stepped inside. The doors were automatic like the Lab had been, and led into a round reception-room. A woman in a Nurses' uniform was standing behind the counter with two pink Pokemon on either side of her. Sai almost asked what they were, but before she even got the words out, Kene was explaining.

"The one on the right is called Chansey. They're rare, but bred especially for Nurses because of their high trainability and loyalty. The one on the left is Blissey, the evolved form of Chansey. If Chansey are rare, then Blissey are ultra-rare. It's estimated that only about 1 on every 10 Chansey owners will ever own a Blissey. They're hard to evolve you see, because unlike regular Pokemon, which evolve on their own by level, Blissey only evolve by friendship. There are only a few other Pokemon in the world that Friendship-Evolve, and Blissey is one of them."

"But," Gary interjected, "some Pokemon also evolve by Evolution Stones. These are rare stones that have some special power inside them, that force Pokemon to evolve. They're both rare _and_ expensive, and you can only find them in a few places in the world. You can buy them in the huge department store in Celedon City, or you can find them in the wild."

"Hah, I feel like a moron compared to you two," Sai said outloud. "I don't know anything about evolution or Pokemon, and you two can spit recited lines at me, with little emotion or thought. I bet you could even say stuff like that in your sleep!"

"Yeah, we probably could," both of them admitted. Sai shrugged, and took Ash by the arm, and led him up to the counter. He was looking rather pale and feverish.

"Uh, miss...Ash isn't feeling well-" Sai began. The kindly Nurse smiled and took Ash by the arm into a room off to the side. Sai stared after them, wondering if she should follow or not. Before she could decide, however, Kene was at her side.

"Sai-chan, would you like a tour of the city? Gary and I would be more than happy to show you around," Kene was smiling, and Sai had the impression that they had something up their sleeves.

"What about Ash?"

"Oh, he'll probably just take a nap and wake up hungry. Come on, he won't wonder where we've gone."

"Both you _and _Gary are going to show me around? At the same time?"

"Well yeah! We decided it was time to show you a little bit of hospitality and such."

"Fine, fine," she was smiling as she followed Kene and Gary outside. Gary walked on her right side, and Kene on the left, and they walked the streets, pointing out random tourist attractions.

"Viridian isn't really that big a town, it's just that it's so close to the Pokemon League Head Quarters that made everyone move here. The town has grown significantly since it was established, and every year they hold an open festival celebrating the new trainers and the victors of the Pokemon League challenges. You just missed it actually, it was a few weeks ago."

"Great."

"There's also a School here, where the rich kids get sent to learn about Pokemon. They start young, two or three, and graduate to go on their journeys at around thirteen. The schools are very...presigious, I should say. They'll only accept a few kids a year, and each kid has a private tutor. The campus is even closed to visitors."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Just to add a little bit of flavor, Sai. Now, to your left is the Gym, don't bother going inside, only the people who've won all seven other badges are allowed in."

"What's-"

"When you challenge one of the eight Gym Leaders, you're in a contest for a Badge. The first guy is a pushover, but they get harder after that. And you can only challenge a Gym Leader if you've beaten the previous one."

"Okay, so-"

"There are eight Gyms, so there are eight badges. You need all eight of them to get into the Pokemon League, which is reserved for the elite of the elite. You've got to pass the entrance exam, and then compete in elimination-style battles. The final two contestants square off, and the winner challenges the Elite Four."

"And if the winner can best the Elite Four, they become the new Champion."

"Sounds like a lot of work," Sai said quietly.

"Well it's almost every Pokemon Trainer's goal to become Champion."

"What about you?" Sai asked quietly.

"What about us?" Gary asked.

"What do you two want to do?"

"Us?"

"Well yeah. What're your aspirations?"

"I want to become a researcher, eventually." Gary explained.

"Researching what?"

"Pokemon. I want to be as well-known as my Gramps."

"And you, Kene?"

"I want to be a breeder. It's cliche, I know, but it's something I've always wanted."

"What's-"

"Sai, think about it. It's a person who breeds Pokemon. They try to make Pokemon with better movesets, or shinier coats, or...er...you get the idea."

"Sure...I guess. What does Ash want to be?"

"Better than Gary. He's been trying his entire life to do what Gary does, only better."

"What a dream," Sai replied quietly. She smiled, and glanced at the buildings they were passing. Half an hour later they had stopped to get some icecream, and Gary and Kene sat down across from her. It was Gary that started the conversation.

"Sai, what's your aspiration?"

"Mine? I want to see Kanto."

"While you're here, though. You've got to have an aspiration."

"What's there to do, that you guys haven't already chosen?"

"You could choose the same thing, Sai," Gary pointed out.

"Yeah, well I don't want to. It's not like I'm going to be in Kanto forever." An awkward silence followed.

"You could be a sketch artist, or a breeder, or a resercher, or a Master Trainer, or a photographer, or a-"

"Photographer? Like take pictures of Pokemon?"

"Well yeah."

"I'd love to do that," she said quietly. "But I don't have a camera."

"Then let us make you a deal," Kene prompted.

"What kind of deal?"

"We get you a camera, and you stay in Kanto until we get to Saffron. And if you decide to stay after Saffron, the camera is yours."

"Ooh, and if I decide to leave, you keep the camera?"

"Yes,"

"Then it's not like I lose anything?"

"Well...no..."

"Then I accept. I'll stick around until Saffron...and then make my decision."

"Now we'll go get you a camera. Tomorrow we'll go and register," Gary was smiling, and Kene was looking at her strangely. He and Gary hadn't really thought about what would happen if she had decided to leave.

"Right. let's go then. We'll even take you on an expedition on Route 1, so you can test it out." Kene stood up, and the three of them headed to the Pokemart. After carefully looking them over, Gary purchased the camera, and the three of them went towards Route 1.

Just wandering around, they found a pidgey, and Gary stepped forward. He started the battle by releasing Charmander. Kene stood behind Sai, trying to help. "Get a good shot of Charmander. And don't be afraid to get in the middle of it, they won't hurt you."

"Right," Sai agreed, sounding much more confident than she felt. She and Kene had Gary battle slowly, which was irritating him. Eventually they decided to call it a day, and went back to the Pokemon Center. Sai went to bed after dinner and a shower, and Kene and Gary sat in the reception room. Gary was the one to strike up the conversation.

"So, you didn't seem too thrilled when Sai said that she was might go back." Gary was watching Kene interestedly. Kene looked irritated as he ran a hand through his golden-blonde hair.

"I'm not thrilled about it. I don't want her to go. Ever."

"Come on, you can't be that stuck on her already."

"Maybe it's not just THAT, Gary! Maybe I think she's a great friend! And maybe I'd be upset if she left because nothing has happened between us, and it's not like the opportunity hasn't been there!"

"Hah, so you've gotten over the whole "she's my exchange-sister" complex?"

"I don't know..." Kene sighed, and stood up. ""I'm going to bed. Things will be better tomorrow...hopefully."

"Can't help but be hopeful." Gary followed Kene into their room, which they were sharing with Ash. Ash was already asleep, and Gary fell asleep shortly after. Kene, however, stayed up late, wondering if he would get the chance to tell Sai how he felt about her, and wondering if Saffron was far enough away to give him time to change her mind.

* * *

The plot thickens! Review, please, if you haven't already. Look for more chapters probably Saturday, because I've got exams to take this week.  



	12. Pretty Receptionists and Data Chips

* * *

First off, thanks to both RAW19 and HaldamirElf for reviewing, it really means alot to me that you took the time to review. And now, on with the next chapter!

* * *

Sai, Kene, Gary and Ash got up early in the morning. They had all showered and eaten the breakfast provided at the Pokemon Center. A nd now the four of them were travelling west, towards the Pokemon League Offices. Their Pokemon were walking along side them, and their humans were chatting happily. 

"Today is the day you become an Official Pokemon Trainer, Sai. How does that make you feel?"

"Sick to my stomach, and overjoyed at the same time. What are we going to have to do?"

"Well first, you get your picture taken. Don't worry, Sai, your hair looks fine. Then we might do a practice battle, they give you a ton of stuff to study, and you get your Trainers ID chip. It plugs into your PokeDex-Gear-Phone thing, and lets Officers and Nurses and things know that you're a registered Trainer. They'll ask about what you want to specialize in, and they'll put that info on there too. Then you get an exam schedule, and in a few months you'll have to come back here to take your exams. They're just to make sure that kids are doing their school-work and working with Pokemon."

"I have to take EXAMS?"

"Well, yeah. Its to make sure that kids aren't just saying they'll take a Pokemon Journey and then slack off and do nothing. All of the questions deal with Pokemon, Sai. You're not going to fail."

"And if I do, what then?"

"You get a penalty or some sort. I'm not really sure."

"Great," Sai sighed, and stared up at the clouds.

It was about half an hour later that they arrived in front of the gigantic building. Sai stood in shock, but Kene and Gary managed to drag her inside. She was nervous, they could tell.

"It's going to be okay, Sai," Kene tried to calm her down.

"Yeah, you don't have to get shots or anything," Gary added. Sai made a face at him, and they walked up to the counter, where a very pretty woman receptionist was sitting.

"How can I help you?" She chimed. She was smiling at them, and her blue hair was up in buns.

"We're here to register," Kene answered for them. The woman looked them over, gave a short nod, and stood up. Gary instantly noticed that her uniform skirt was short. The uniform itself, made of a white cotton and decorated with blue edging, was also very pretty. "Follow me please," the woman said.

They followed her down one hall, and through two doors. She sat them down in a large room that reminded Sai of the rooms that College Professors gave speeches in. Then the woman left, and they waited. Eventually a short man walked in. He hardly had any hair, and he was rather portly. He just nodded at them, and Kene approached.

"Name, Date of Birth, Hometown, Gender, and Aspiration," the man droned. Kene glanced back at Sai and grinned, trying to show her that it was an easy task.

"Kene Thompson, 6/17/89, Pallet Town, Male, Breeder." Kene rolled off. The man typed it into his computer, and motioned for him to go into the next room. Gary stepped up next, and then Ash. When it was Sai's turn she got nervous, and walked up shyly.

"Sai Tanoka, 10/5/88, Pallet Town, Female, Photographer," Sai managed. The man looked her up and down, and then she went into the next room. Kene, Gary and Ash had already gotten their pictures taken, and Sai got hers done rather quickly. They were ushered back into the receptionists room, and waited. Ten minutes later, the beautiful receptionist handed them each a small chip, and instructed them each on how to install it into the PokeGear Deluxe.

A scholarly looking man came out then, and handed each of them another chip. He called it a "virtual textbook" and then told them to plan exams for the 25th, two months from then. They were free to leave, and did so. Sai couldn't help but chatter.

"That was all very nice, don't you think? I mean, the reception woman was very kind, but the portly man was kind of a snob, and the scholor could have been a little nicer. Hands us a chip and then tells us to come back for an exam. They were really hospitable, don't you think?"

Kene shot Gary a look as Ash put an arm around Sai's shoulders. She didn't seem to mind, and she went on.

"So now what do we get to do? How do we even use those things, the chips? And what in the world is a Trainer ID number?"

"It's a special number," Kene explained, giving Ash a nasty look, "that is unique to you. Every Pokemon you catch will have this number on their Pokeball, so you'll know who caught it first. When you trade Pokemon with other people, you'll get their Pokeballs, with their numbers on it. Sometimes in Celadon they hold lottery contests and such, and you win if your Trainer ID number matches the one they draw."

"Ooh, joy," Sai exclaimed unenthusiastically. She sighed, and picked Bulbasaur up. Bulbasaur shot a look at Kene, and said something along the lines of "Bulba-Saur-Saur, Bulb!" Kene had no idea what he meant.

"Tomorrow," Kene declared, "we'll leave to go into the Forest."

"What's in the Forest?" Sai wondered aloud.

"Pokemon, Trainers, and on the other side of the Forest is Pewter."

"What's-"

"Your first Gym city. Comes complete with museum, Gym, and other useless things. You'll take on Brock for the Boulder Badge there."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then you'll never become a great Trainer. It's the way things are done."

* * *

Review please, if you haven't. Look for more later!  



	13. A Disgruntled Pikachu, and the LikeLike

It was noon the next day when they left Viridian, and everyone was in high spirits. Kene and Gary were suddenly friends, and Ash and Sai were getting along wonderfully. The two of them were back to playing Rock-Paper-Scissors, and talking while doing so. Kene couldn't help but feel a little envious of Ash, though.

They were following the path, but Sai and Ash kept getting sidetracked. Sai would often stop completely and look at some flower or mushroom, and delay them. The eighth time this happened, Kene had grown irritated.

"Sai, what are you doing!" He demanded. She looked up at him, and shrugged.

"I was looking at the plants here. They're a bit creepy, don't you think?"

"No. I think that if you don't stick with us, you'll end up lost in here, and then we'll have to come find you."

"Well I don't want to just walk right through! We did that already, while we were on Route 1. Right now I want to look around, and find some wild Pokemon."

"There'll be plenty of time for that later, Sai. Can't we just keep moving?" He was watching her carefully, but she frowned at him.

"Why don't Ash and I go looking, and you and Gary can go on ahead. We'll meet you in Pewter."

"No, absolutley not. I'm _responsible_ for you. I can't just let you wander off in the woods because you want to look at flowers."

"Kene, in case you didn't notice, I wasn't _asking_ you." She turned, and glanced at Ash. He was watching their fight, sort of amused. "And if he doesn't want to go with me, then I can do this on my own."

"Sai, what you don't understand is that we can't just let you wander off. We're a group, remember?"

"Well I never asked to be part of your stupid group! What I want to do is go looking around. And that's what I'm going to do, whether you like it or not!"

Gary came to stand by Kene's side, and gave him a small shove. Kene turned to look at him, and Gary raised his eyebrows at Kene, as if trying to suggest something. Kene got the hint immediatly, and wondered if it had been what Sai wanted all along.

"I'm going with you, then. Ash and Gary will meet us in Pallet."

"Wonderful," Sai exclaimed. And though she didn't look as pleased as he might have hoped, he was thrilled to have the chance to be alone with her.

"Gary and Ash will take one tent, and we'll use the other two, agreed?"

"Whatever," Ash and Gary both said at the same time. So they split the load again, and Gary and Ash went off down the path. Now that they were alone, however, Kene began to feel very nervous. Sai went off the path and into the woods, and Kene followed closely behind. After a few minutes of silence, Kene decided it was time to talk (not dance).

"Sai, I really want to talk to you about something," he began. She turned, and looked him over for a moment.

"What?" She asked. She seemed so innocent, and he began to doubt that she would feel the same way...

"I really like you," he said plainly.

"Well I like you too. You, Ash and Gary are all my best friends."

"No, Sai." He paused, and took a deep breath. "I like you-" He didn't finish his sentence, though, because a Pikachu came bursting angrily out of the woods behind her.

"OOH!" Sai gaped. "Kene, Kene, Kene, can I catch it?"

"Er..." Kene shrugged. "If you want, you can try." She made a school girl noise, and Kene sighed. Of course something would interrupt him when he finally had the chance to tell her... Sai called Bulbasaur over, and the battle began. Sai was unsure what to do, and the battle wouldn't begin until she had chosen something to do. She looked to Kene for support, but he seemed absorbed in his own thoughts.

"Er, tackle?" Sai said just loudly enough to hear. The battle began, and Pikachu and Bulbasaur were in combat. A quick tackle by Bulbasaur sent Pikachu flying, but in mid-air it released a thundershock, which sent Bulbasaur into a mad spasm. Sai felt bad that her Pokemon had been hurt, but tried to issue another command. "Tackle again, Bulbasaur!"

The Pikachu was wound up now, and ran full-speed towards Bulbasaur. It issued a growl just seconds before Bulbasaur attacked, and went flying backwards. Sai could see that the Pikachu was weak, and she turned to Kene.

"What do I do now?" She asked.

"You throw a Pokeball, Sai. Take an empty one off of your belt, and toss it out there. If it catches, you're good. If not, try again with another." Sai nodded, and took a Pokeball off of her belt, all too aware of the Pikachu's hurtful gaze. She tossed the Pokeball into the air. Pikachu went inside, and the ball dropped to the ground and began to shake.

Once...

Twice..

Three times...

and the ball burst open again. Sai cried out in alarm as Pikachu attacked Bulbasaur. She turned to Kene, who motioned for her to try again. She nodded, and tossed the ball again. It shook once...twice...and burst open again. Pikachu got another free shot at Bulbasaur. Sai knew Bulbasaur couldn't hold on much longer...two more attacks and he would be history... She tossed another Pokeball, and it shook once...twice...three times...and settled. The catch locked, and Sai cheered.

Kene looked rather impressed, and Sai went to pick up both Bulbasaur and the Pikachu's Pokeball. She picked up the broken two, and looked at Kene in confusion.

"What happened with these two?"

"They're broken, Sai. You can't use them anymore, so they're no good."

"Can I get them fixed?"

Kene had never actually thought about it. "I'm not sure, Sai. Most people just throw them out."

"Oh," Sai was grinning now, as she released Pikachu. It looked at her very irritatedly, and when she went to pick it up it shocked her. Tears sprang to her eyes, and anger sprang to her heart. "WHAT the HELL was THAT for?" She exclaimed.

"Sai, Pokemon don't like being taken out of the wild. It takes time to get them to trust and like you. And I think you've just caught at rather disgruntled Pikachu."

"Well I wish I would have known that before, and then I wouldn't have caught it!" Sai exclaimed. Her hand smarted where the Pikachu had sent an electric current through it. She glared at it, and then turned to Kene.

"Sorry, Kene. What were you saying before A Rather Disgruntled came bursting out?"

"It was nothing, forget it," Kene said after a long pause. He couldn't tell her, he had decided. "What do you want to do now?"

"What other kinds of Pokemon live in forests?" Sai asked.

"Why don't you walk around and find out. I think the rest are mostly Bug-type though," Kene grinned. He had expected an "Eww! BUGS!" reaction, but Sai just shrugged.

"That's it? Just bugs?"

"It's a forest, Sai. What did you expect?"

"I don't know," she said. She was now turning from him, trying to be nice to Pikachu. It had turned its back on her though, and was refusing to acknowledge that she was its trainer. Bulbasaur even tried, and the two of them held a rather riveting conversation consisiting of "Bulba-bulba-bulb, saur-saur!" and "Pika-Chu-Chu-Pika-Pika-PIKA!" Neither Kene nor Sai knew what they were talking about, but Bulbasuar had apparently lost the match and went back to curl up at Sai's feet.

"You know, Sai, it's not normal to let your Pokemon just run around like that."

"It's not?"

"Well no. Most trainers keep their Pokemon inside the Pokeballs until they need them."

"Well I don't want to. I don't like Pokeballs very much."

"I'm just telling you, in case people look at you funny and you start that "do I have something on my face" thing again."

"Okay then," Sai replied. She hoisted Bulbasaur onto her shoulder, and even offered to let Pikachu ride on the other one. It refused, of course, but she had at least tried.

Sai and Kene spent the rest of the day looking for more Pokemon. Sai's Bulbasaur had gone up quite a few levels, and had even learned Vine Whip. She was pleased, and hardly wanted to quit when it got dark. Kene, however, had had enough, and demanded that set up camp. Sai cooked some meager dinner, and the two of them ate in silence. It was awkward, Kene knew, but he couldn't just come out and say it. And Sai kept looking at him strangly.

"Sai, is there anything you want to talk about?" He asked. She shook her head, and sent her cerulean hair flying in all directions. Her bright eyes were focused on his though, and she seemed to be contemplating something.

"Kene, there's something I want to say to you though," She sighed, and watched the fire before a going on. "Gary talked to me, that day you went wandering off. He had asked me to stop flirting with both of you, and then told me off. He said he had plenty of other girls, and he didn't need me. But..."

Kene's heart felt like it had an arrow through it. Of course she had a crush on Gary. How could he have thought that she would like him! "But what, Sai?"

"Well I like him, Kene. I like him alot, but he said that he had plenty of other girls. Does that mean that he doesn't like me?"

"I think he just wants to be friends," Kene replied through gritted teeth.

"What about you?" She asked then. That caught him off guard, and he stared at her.

"What about me?"

"Gary said..." Sai suddenly felt very stupid. "He said that you..." She sighed, and finally said, "Forget it, I'm being stupid."

"He said that I liked you." Kene finished for her. Her head snapped up, and she stared at him. She looked expectant, he noticed.

"He did."

"And?"

"And I wanted to know...if it was true."

"I like you," he replied plainly. She frowned, and picked Bulbasaur up.

"I'm not talking about "I want to be friends," like." She finally said.

"Oh," Kene felt his face grow hot. Suppose she didn't like him?

"Well, do you?"

He thought about it for only a second, and before he could stop himself, he was spilling his soul out to her. "From the day we met, Sai, I've liked you. Not "just friends" like, the kind that you apparently feel for Gary. So I tried to stay away, I figured you were as good as my sister, and you can't have relations with your sister. That's incest, and it makes mutated kids. Then we started our journey, and Gary pointed it out to me that we're not technically sister and brother. I've wanted to say something to you, I tried earlier, but you went all "OOH, PIKACHU!" on me, and I couldn't finish. I haven't had enough guts to tell you until now, but I've liked you ever since you ran into me by the dock."

Sai sat there, partly stupefied. "I don't _like_ like Gary. I just think of him as a friend," she said. "And YOU ran into ME down by the dock."

"Whatever." Kene sat in silence, hoping she would say something. She didn't though, and he sighed. Of course she hadn't said "I like you back," or anything like that. She went into her tent and fell asleep, and Kene sighed, feeling incredibly lonley and stupid.

* * *

Please forgive me if this sounds like 13 year old banter. I just don't think that they're in LOVE yet, they're just in the kind-of-sort-of-maybe-have-a-crush kind of thing. Please forgive the "like-like" things. I hope you all know what I was getting at, and I hope this wasn't too burn-your-eyes-out cheesy. 

Review, please, if you haven't.


	14. Reminicing about Orange Juice and Boxers

Once again, thanks goes to RAW19 for the review. XDD You're the best!

* * *

Kene woke up in a foul mood the next morning. Sai was chipper, and acted like nothing had happened between them. She was calm, and seemed to have forgotten that he had practically declared his love for her the night before. He was scowling as he followed her through the woods. She was searching for more Pokemon, and had a stupid smile on her face. 

"So what kind of Pokemon hang out here?" She asked for the third time. Kene was growing annoyed.

"BUG type, Sai. For the fourth time."

"Third, actually," she corrected him. She glanced at him, and saw he looked really ticked at something. She stopped, and turned to look at him. "Something bothering you?"

"Nothing that I want to talk about," he snapped.

"I just thought I'd ask. We're still friends, right? You've been really edgy today."

"Why would you think we weren't friends?"

"Because you've been all snappy with me all day! I've just been trying to make conversation, and you're all snappy and edgy and angsty."

"I don't think angsty is a word," he replied.

"I don't care." She turned, and started off the path again. Not even a grumpy Kene was going to make her day go badly. "So Bug Pokemon-"

"Are weak against Flying, Fire and Rock. Strong against Grass, Fighting and Ground. We've gone over this twice already."

"Yeah, well we'll go over it a hundred times if I have to! I'm not going to lose another battle just because I don't know anything about Types."

"Why don't you use your PokeGear instead of asking me all the damn time?"

"Because really, it's much more fun being bitched at by you when you're in a shit mood."

Kene stopped, and frowned. All he wanted, he had decided, was an direct answer. "Sai, do you like me?"

"No, I hate your guts."

"I'm being serious. Look, I'm sorry for being a jerk, okay? I just want to know-" Kene didn't finish. At that moment a Caterpie fell out of a tree and landed on his head. It only took Sai a moment to call in Bulbasaur, and Kene watched the battle with a scowl. He was really never going to get to say what he wanted.

When the battle finished Sai had a new Caterpie, which she had sitting on her head like it was an attractive hat. He sighed, and continued to follow her. It wasn't long, however, before he grew annoyed again. "We really ought to be making our way to Pewter now. Gary and Ash will be at each others throats-"

"Nah, they like each other."

"Are you blind? They hate each others' guts."

"No, they want to be friends, but neither one of them is going to admit it." She stopped, and sat down on a tree stump. She took Caterpie off her head and set him in her lap, snuggled with it. "What d'ya call this thing?"

"Caterpie. It's a Bug type, weak against-"

"Flying, Fire and Rock. Strong against Grass, Fighting and Ground. I know, okay?"

"Why are you not scared of it? It's a BUG, Sai."

"I'm not afraid of bugs. They're not scary."

"Right." Kene sat across from her, on a moss-covered rock. She was busy playing with Bulbasaur and Caterpie that she didn't even notice he was looking at her, studying her. He was so absorbed in thought that he didn't realize she was talking to him.

"Kene? Earth to Kene?"

"What?" His eyes focused, he was inches away from her face. She had moved.

"I was talking to you, and you zoned out on me. You sure you're okay?" She watched him carefully, put a hand to his forehead. "You don't look sick."

He knocked her hand away a little more violently than he had meant to. She didn't look either shocked or hurt, though. Just slightly amused. "I feel fine, keep your hands off of me."

"Ooh, Kene's having mood swings again! Is it that time of the-"

"I'll give you that time of the month if you don't shut up!" He growled. She now looked a little shocked. She sighed, and stood up.

"I was only playing, Kene. No need to get upset."

"Well if I'm upset, it must be your fault, seeing how you're the only one around who would be upsetting me."

"ME? What have I done to upset you?" She demanded. He rose, towered over her by nearly a foot.

"It could be, that last night, when I all but confessed my undying love for you, you walked away and went to sleep," he hissed.

"What!" She stared at him, eyes wide.

"Oh, sure. Pretend like you don't know. Hide your ego, and pretend like you don't even remember that. It'll make it easier for you to leave us in Saffron if you pretend like you're not attracted or attatched to any of us."

"I never said I was leaving after Saffron, thanks," Sai growled. Her eyes were dark, unreadable. Her pose was defensive, her hands curled into fists.

"Whoah, Sai, calm down." Kene backed away, holding his hands up in a defensive position. Sai was glaring at him, and then she turned, and stormed off into the woods. He knew he'd made a mistake. He followed her, and she ignored him. "Look, I'm sorry okay?" It was the second time he'd had to say it in the same day. "I'm sorry, Sai. I didn't know it would upset you."

"Well you should have thought again, Kene!" She snapped, stopped, and crossed her arms in front of herself.

"I didn't know any better!" He replied defensivly. Seeing Sai get defensive like she was had him on the edge. "What's this really about?"

"It's about the fact that I didn't want to come here in the first place. Then I got dragged along with you and your "friends" who were nice to begin with, but then suddenly got all ticked at me when I started "hitting" on them. I wasn't really, but I was trying to be nice! And then you decide you're my personal bodyguard, and I never really wanted that! And you and Gary were really nice, but then you started in on that "you can't decide to leave" shit. And I wasn't going to! You're trying to throw that in my face, and I wasn't going to!"

"I wasn't trying to throw it in your face," he tried to make his voice soothing, but it wasn't. "I..."

"Yesterday, when you said that to me," she paused, turned to look at him. "I didn't know what to say, okay? I didn't know what to say. You...shocked me. The same way that you shocked me when we were in your kitchen."

"It was the boxers, wasn't it? I normally sleep naked-"

"NO, it wasn't the boxers, and I don't want to know! It was when I was upset with you, and I yelled "do you have to be a jerk," and you said "do you have to be so pretty!" And then you stole my orange juice."

"I stole your orange juice before that," Kene said quietly.

"Whatever, you're missing the point."

"You haven't made a point yet."

"Well my point IS that I've felt the same way about you since...we met."

"Nice that that's all cleared up now," Kene said casually. He was relieved, and troubled both. Now that she knew, and he knew, would she expect him to make a move on her? He didn't have time to find out, though, because something was crashing rather loudly through the woods, towards them.


	15. A Rather Pointless Chapter

Kene stood protectively in front of Sai as whatever it was came towards them. He nearly gasped, however, when he saw who it was he let out a sigh of relief. Gary and Ash had been looking for them, it seemed. Gary approached first, smiling. Ash followed behind, slightly lagging.

"We got worried," Gary began, "when you didn't come back today. We figured you'd probably stay the night in the woods, but it's almost dark now, and we decided to come and get you." He eyed Sai, and shot a quick glance at Kene. "It looks like you two have made up."

"Thanks for coming to look for us Gary. We were headed towards Pewter though, so you really didn't need to," Sai replied. She gave him a quick, wry smile.

"Yeah, well we did anyways. Gosh Sai, you look rather beaten. Have you been fighting again?" He slipped an arm companionably around her shoulders.

"Yeah, just a bit. He's okay now, though." She smiled, and they walked together. Kene couldn't help but feel jealous as the two of them walked together, (Gary with his arm around Sai's shoulders), and chatted as if they were old friends. Ash now walked beside Kene, his head back, and a piece of grass sticking out of the side of his mouth. His hand were behind his head.

"Did you tell her, then?" He asked. Kene shot him a nasty look.

"Tell her what?"

"So you did. And what did she say back, Kene?"

"She said, "Kene, darling, I find you irresistable, and I can't keep my hands off of you,"" Kene snapped. What had they expected to happen? What had _he _expected to happen?

"I did not," Sai said. She was looking over her shoulder. Gary was making a face at Kene, his tongue sticking out.

"Oh, I forget your exact words, Sai darling, but they were close to that, weren't they?" Kene asked bitterly. Sai just shrugged.

"I don't know, Kene _darling_." She replied sarcastically. She felt as if Kene had staked a claim on her. And he hadn't. Nothing had happened between them..._yet_.

"Ooh, that was frosty," Gary replied. "Looks like Kene hasn't made any progress with her yet."

"Hey, I'm here you know," Sai said. She lowered her eyebrows. "Talk about this when I'm not here."

"Right, wouldn't want to offend you," Ash muttered. Sai rounded on him, her temper rising.

"Look, just because Kene and I both realized that we like each other doesn't mean that we're "together" and it doesn't mean that you can poke fun at me, and it doesn't mean that you can have your "guy talks" about me, with me or without me present. Clear?" Sai shrugged Gary off of her, and crossed her arms.

"She's moody," Gary muttered. Sai slugged him in the shoulder, which made him wince. "Sorry, then. You're not moody at all, just a bit bitchy."

"I am, okay? So shut the hell up, and get us to Pewter so I can take a shower and go to bed."

The rest of the walk was silent. Sai was in a rather bad mood, though none of them knew why. When they got to the Pokemon Center it was all Sai could do to get into the bathroom and start to sob. She turned the water on so no one could hear, and she started to sob. A knock at the door, however, made her go cold.

"Sai, are you okay?" It was Kene...

"I uh...I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Are you dressed?"

"Yes," she replied. She hardly needed to guess that he was going to open the unlocked door and come inside, which he did.

"Sai, what's wrong?" He closed the door behind him, and crossed the bathroom in a few long strides. In a moment she was in his arms, she was sobbing onto his shirt. "Sai, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, honestly, it's nothing."

"It isn't nothing. Why don't you calm down and tell me what's going on?"

"Why don't you shut the hell up and leave me alone!"

"Okay, my bad," he let go of her, took a few steps back. "If you need me let me know," he turned. She whimpered. "Sai, what is going on!"

"I..." she sighed, wiped her face on her shirt sleeve. "I don't know. I got upset, you and I were having a little bit of a moment, and then Gary came...he came and ruined it! And then he and Ash started on you, and you called me "darlin'" and I got upset about it. I just..." she paused, knowing she sounded stupid. "I wanted everything to be special. I wanted you to come closer and hug me and be all romantic, and stupid Gary and Ash showed up and ruined it."

"They've got a knack for it, apparently. Is that all? Just Ash and Gary?"

"Mm, yes." She smiled at him, and pointed to the door. "Now get out. I'm taking a shower."

"I'm going," he was grinning as he left, and heard the lock click behind him. He was grinning as he fell asleep, happy that the two of them had finally reached a mutual status.

* * *

So, this chappy was kind of pointless, I'm sorry. But it gets better, honest! How about a trip to the museum, a little romance? Jealousy of the others? Taking on Brock for the Boulder Badge? All in upcoming chapters. Look forward to it! 


	16. A Stolen Kiss, Not Quite Oops

After eating breakfast in the Pokemon Center, the group of them decided it was time to explore Pewter. Kene and Gary had already decided they were going to take Sai to the museum. Kene and Sai walked together, though it was slightly awkward. They weren't technically going out, but they both knew they had feelings for each other. Gary had been acting strangly all morning, but said nothing. It was Ash who paid for the four of them to get in, and they went off in pairs to explore.

Kene and Sai explored the second floor, Sai was amazed by the fossils from Mt. Moon and the space shuttle model. She was thrilled, and had to read every plaque and every pamphlet. Kene wasn't quite as impressed as she was, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Where's Mount Moon, Kene?" Sai asked, wide eyed. He had a hunch that she wanted to catch herself a Clefairy.

"Just East of here. There's a cave that leads you towards Cerulean, and there are rock Pokemon, endless paths, and lots of deadends that lead you nowhere. There's a rare Pokemon there called Clefairy, and sometimes a Moonstone. Not much fun, really."

"Mm, sounds fun!" She was grinning, and turned when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Gary and Ash came upstairs, grinning. Gary casually sauntered over, and shot Kene a strange look that made Kene feel insanely jealous.

"So Sai, what are you pretending to be interested in?" Gary asked. Sai shot him a disapproving look, but smiled again.

"I'm actually interested in Mount Moon, Gaarryy," she replied. She turned to Ash, but he had wandered off. "What else is in Kanto? Like attraction parks, other museums?"

"Well this is the only museum in Kanto," Kene began. Gary only grinned.

"Yeah, there's only a Research Center and a burned down mansion on Cinnabar, a Safari Zone in Fuschia, Digglett's cave outside of Vermillion, Celedon's got a huge mall, Saffron has a giant Silph Co building which they give tours of, there's a Pokemon Tower in Lavender, Rock Tunnel and a Power Plant along Route 10, shall I go on?"

"So if I leave after Saffron, how much do I not get to see?"

"Uh, most of it, actually. I didn't mention Seafoam Islands, which will be great, and there are tons of Gyms."

"So it looks like I can't leave after Saffron after all," Sai winked. "I mean, who else is going to cheer you guys on when you go to the Pokemon League?"

"You're going to cheer for all of us?" Gary wanted to know. He had a grin on his face that told Kene that Gary had an idea. And Gary's ideas were usually bad.

"All of you, cross my heart," Sai replied. She batted her eyelashes at him in a friendly way, and Gary walked off to chat with Ash again.

"What was _that_ all about?" Kene demanded. He had a scowl on as he turned to Sai.

"What was what about?" Sai asked innocently.

"Flirting with Gary much?"

"I was not flirting with him, thanks. I was trying to be nice, and-"

"Gary's mind is always in the gutter, Sai. Be careful what you say to him, as he could take it the wrong way and-"

"Kene, I can take care of myself, okay? Now I'm hungry," she finally decided. Kene decided it was time to let it drop, and the four of them went out for food. As Sai was sitting down to eat her burger Gary sat down next to her, and put an arm around her shoulders. Kene shot him a "what the hell" look, but said nothing.

"So Sai darling," Gary began, "how are you and Kene?"

"There is no "me and Kene," Sai said.

"What? He hasn't made a move?" Gary grinned at Kene from across the table. "Why do you suppose-"

"It doesn't matter, Gary," Sai snapped. Gary only winked at Kene, as if proving a point.

"Okay, okay. But if he hasn't made a move, he won't mind if I do this." Gary took the opportunity to kiss Sai lightly on the lips, which shocked her and infuriated Kene.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kene exclaimed, rather loudly.

"What, did you see her object?" Gary asked slyly. Sai was in a state of shock, completley unable to say anything, or move.

"No, but I object! Do you have to hit on anything in a skirt!"

"I'm not wearing a skirt," Sai put in quietly. She shoved Gary's arm off of her shoulders, and moved a few inches away from him. "What was that for, Gary?"

"What was-"

"Don't fucking play games with me," Sai nearly screeched.

"Okay, okay, I wanted to see how you'd react. And I didn't actually get much of a reaction, now, did I?"

"What, that was an experiment?" She demanded. Her eyes had a kind of fury in them that should have frightened him, but didn't.

"Of sorts, I guess. I mean, you're not a terribly great kisser or anything, so don't expect me to try again," Gary was grinning.

"Oh, thanks for that," Sai replied sarcastically. She said nothing as she finished her food, which made Gary feel slightly bad. Only slightly.

"Sai, I'm sorry okay? I just wanted to see how you would react, and obviously it was a mistake to even try."

"Obviously," she spat. "Because I seem to recall a certain someone saying something along the lines of "I don't need you, I've got plenty of other girls all lined up to makeout with me."

"I don't think I said "makeout-""

"Look, I'm not going to argue, okay? You say you've got plenty of other girls, tell me to stop flirting with you, and when I do you get all pissed and start flirting with me, and then you steal a kiss! That's not fair, and it's sending mixed signals. I want to be with Kene, not you, okay?" Sai declared. Kene's eyes went wide, and Gary grinned.

"Sai, darling, I think Kene heard you."

"Yeah, well," she stopped, shocked, and stared at Kene. "Okay, oops."

"What oops?" Kene was grinning, and would have liked to hug Gary.

"Oops, I hadn't meant to say that outloud," Sai admitted quietly. "I didn't-"

"Wanna take a walk with me?" Kene asked slyly. Sai nodded, and the two of them got up. Gary and Ash would have burst out giggling if Kene hadn't still been in earshot.

"That was great," Gary grinned. "That was awesome."


	17. Kene Makes His Move On Junior Trainers

Kene took Sai's hand when they exited the resturant, and she blushed at the contact. He either ignored it, or honestly didn't notice, as he began leading her around town. They sat in the gardens before he could speak.

"Sai, is what you said in there, was that the truth?"

"What?" She seemed to be lost in her own mind, and Kene only smiled at her.

"Do want to be with me, right?"

"Well, yes," she blushed, and smiled weakly. He only grinned wider.

"Then will you be my girlfriend?"

"I-I-I," she only nodded, dumbly as he kissed her cheek and laced her fingers with his. Then he stood, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked back. She was dumb-struck, he knew, but he was pleased. They sat down again, and played musical-chairs so Kene could sit next to his new girlfriend.

They all chipped in to pay, and then Sai decided that it was time to visit the Gym. As they walked across the tiny town, and through the automatic doors of the Gym. As they stepped inside, Kene watched Sai make a quick anaysis of the place. She scanned the entire Gym, and turned to him with a puzzled look.

"Why are there rocks in here?"

"Because, pretty lady," one of the Junior Trainers piped up, with confidence and an easy smile, "Brock, the Gym Leader, only uses Rock-Type Pokemon."

"Oh." Sai looked dumbfounded for a moment, before turning to Gary. "He did just say "_only uses Rock-Type Pokemon_" didn't he?"

"Yes, Sai darling." Gary grinned at the scowl Kene shot him. "This should be a shoe-in for you."

"But I don't want to collect Gym Badges."

"Why don't you just give it a shot?" Kene prompted. Sai only raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're not being serious. I couldn't really, seriously, beat a Gym Leader with a level 10 Bulbasaur!"

"This one, you could. Because we went over Types with you at length and," Gary prompted.

"Rock is weak against Water and Grass!" Sais' eyes opened wide, and an easy grin spread on her face. "Do I really stand a chance?

"Yes, Sai. Go on and give Brock a run for your money."

"I don't have any money." Sai said blandly. And Kene just shook his head at her.

"It's a saying, Sai. Go on and try. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Bulbasaur could...die."

"They don't die, they get knocked out."

"It's close enough to death. I don't like it."

"Then let Kene go first, and show you how it's done," Gary suggested, with a wink in Kene's direction. Kene only shrugged, and stepped forward.

"Not a chance, big guy," the Junior Trainer piped up. "You'll have to get past me in order to get to Brock." Kene turned, and shrugged, and missed Sai's "I-Told-You-So" look. So he grabbed the Pokeball off of his waist, and tossed it half-heartedly towards the center of the circle.

"_Cue dramatic music_" thought Kene idly. The kid tossed out a Geodude, and Kene yawned loudly. With a simple squirt-gun the Geodude fell, and another came out of the boys' Pokeball. Another squirt-gun and a tackle sent the Geodude into a knocked-out stage. Kene only shrugged, and accepted the few Pokedollars that the boy offered him for his victory.

Kene sighed loudly as the second boy challenged him, and went down with a flourish. Kene only sighed as he stepped forward, and Brock stood before him, launching into his Gym-Leader-Do-You-Dare-To-Challenge-Me-Speech. Kene nodded, and Brock accepted. Sai, Gary and Ash stepped forward to watch the match, and Sai quickly sized up tje Gym Leader. His black-and orange hoodie-type-shirt was boring, but also strange. And he stood with confidence, hands on his hips, eyes squinted closed. His green-pants clad legs stood shoulder width apart, also showing confidence. Maybe Kene would lose to him?

"The challenger, Kene, versus the Gym Leader Brock, for the Boulder Badge! Let the battle begin!" The announcer announced, and Sai stood anxiously as they both tossed out their first Pokemon.


	18. Victory Against Two Rocks

"How many'ze got?" Sai whispered to the nearest boy.

"Who?" Gary replied.

"The Gym Leader, Rock-"

"_Brock_," Gary corrected, "has two Pokemon."

"How," Sai hissed, "can you tell?"

"Because that's how many are on his belt, duh-"

"If you two would be quiet, we'll start," Kene said loudy enough for them to hear it. When the two of them nodded dumbly, Kene took the opportunity to show off. He was confident as he threw the Pokeball containing Squirtle into the center of the gym. Brock only shrugged and half-heartedly returned the gesture. A Squirtle and a Geodude sat in the middle of the Gym, waiting for the match to commence.

"Geodude vs. Squirtle," the announcer announced. "Let the battle begin!"

"Defence Curl!" Brock ordered, and the Geodude curled into a small ball. Sai was confused, and would have asked Gary what the point of that was, but Kene was already making a move.

"Bubble," Kene spoke dryly, completely aware that Sai was watching intently. He had to impress her, he knew, or look like a fool. God, he hoped he succeeded at the first... His Squirtle lunged forward towards the rocky-boulder Geodude, and gave it a good bath, in Sai's opinion. But the Geodude uncurled, and staggered around a bit, before falling over.

"Squirtle is the victor! Round Two begins, Squirtle vs. Onix!"

Sai tried but failed to suppress a gasp as the gigantic snake-rock Pokemon materialized in the Gym. It was huge, two maybe three stories tall, and looked angry. _Or_, she thought wildly, _hungry._ Kene got the first turn this round, she knew, and a squirt-gun sent the Onix to its...well...non-existant knees. It fell to the floor with a crash, and Brock stepped forward as the announcer began to speak.

"Victory goes to the Challenger, Kene!"

Brock and Kene met in the center and shook hands. Kene was handed a badge, and Sai ran up to him in a flurry of pride and happiness.

"Ohmygosh, Kenethatwasawesome," Sai gushed. "ThatwasamazingIcan'tbelieve-"

"Calm down Sai, it wasn't that impressive!" Kene put an arm around her and they walked out of the Gym in good spirits. He knew she'd challenge Brock, and win. Gary and Ash, however weren't going to have such an easy time.

"It was cool, Kene, really. I mean, I was kind of scared when the Onix came out but-"

"You were terrified, more like," Gary put in.

"Yeah, well it was huge! I can't believe-"

"It all comes down to Type, Sai." Kene said, grinning. "And I think you're just my Type." He kissed her cheek lightly, and she blushed as they walked back to the Pokemon Center.


	19. Gary Disappears and Sai Takes On Brock

Firsties, thanks to the people who reviewed. I'd forgotten about this story, and then I was wondering when the US release date for Diamond/Pearl was/is, and it's not been announced. All of the shiny new pokemon made me want to write again. They're so cuuuute. :D

* * *

Sai, Kene, Gary, and Ash all walked back to the Pokemon Center to heal Kene's Pokemon. Sai chattered nearly non-stop, she was absolutely astounded by their battle. She had her Bulbasaur clutched to her chest, and Kene had a protective arm around her. He could tell Gary was getting slightly annoyed by her babbling, but Kene didn't mind at all. Finally, as he passed his Pokemon to Nurse Joy, Gary snapped. 

"SAI, will you _SHUT_ up?! It wasn't that interesting!" Sai just blinked a few times, obviously stunned. Then fury took over.

"I'm sorry I was annoying you _Gaaary,_ but I've never seen a Pokemon battle before! Not a real one anyways, and I think you were probably just as estatic about the first Pokemon battle you ever saw!" She stuck her tongue out at him, and took a step forward. He just shrugged and backed away, and Sai left it at that. "And now I want to try. I'll be going now and-"

"Wait, Sai, we'll go with you," Kene was glaring at Gary, and Ash was yawning in the corner. "You don't have to do this alone."

"Well I thought I was annoying Gary over there," she pointed, and made a face. He rolled his eyes and accepted his Pokemon from Nurse Joy. Stalking off, he headed out the door, with nothing more than a mumbled "training."

"Okay, let's go then," Sai decided, annoyed. It wasn't like she'd wanted to upset Gary, she'd just wanted him to stop picking on her. And he'd gone and stormed off like...like a jealous three year old. Shrugging it off, she made her face into a mask of confidence, and walked out of the Pokemon Center.

* * *

On the outside, Sai looked like the most confident trainer to ever step into Brock's arena. On the inside, her emotions were twisted, she felt butterflies in her stomach. Swallowing, she stormed into the arena, pointing at Brock in the least dignified way possible. 

"I challenge you to a Pokemon battle," she declared. Striking a dramatic pose for effect, she waited for him to respond. He stood up and crossed the room, and she was sure he was yawning.

"Make this quick, will you? I'm really not in the mood today," he grumbled. Sai blinked a few times, and tried to ignore and cover the conflicting emotions rising in her. Was he that confident in his own abilities? What if what Gary and Ash and Kene had told her was wrong? She should check out a book from the Pokemon Center about Types... As she started to fight her inner war, Brock interrupted. "You'll be the one with the Bulbasaur, aren't you?"

"Yessir, I-"

"Then hurry this up. It's always the same old story," Brock has a glare of contempt on his face. "Oak gives new trainers from Pallet Town their own Pokemon, it's always the same types, one water, one grass, one fire, and then they think they own the world when they get here and the two with the grass and water challenge me. Taa-DAAA," he waved dramatically. "Such an "unexpected" victory. Who ever would have guessed that grass and water beat rock!" Scowling, he stepped into the square on his side of the arena. "Let's go already."

Sai would ordinarily want to kick his ass. It wasn't _her_ fault that she'd picked a grass type and he'd chosen rock. Why didn't he change anyways? "Hey," she suddenly blurted out, "why don't you just get new Pokemon?"

"D'you think," Brock scowled, "that I've never thought of that? D'you think that I get an awful lot of free time to go tramping halfway around the world to look for better Pokemon or of different types?"

She hadn't even thought of that, she realized. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, and waited for the referee to nod. The two of them were in their places, and the ref dropped the green flag.

"The Challenger Sai, versus the Gym Leader Brock for the Boulder Badge. Let the match begin!"

"Eh...Bulbasaur, go," Sai instructed, setting the green plant-dinosaur onto the floor of the arena. Brock raised an eyebrow at her, and threw a Pokeball into the center of his side.

"I choose you, Geodude!" The boulder Pokemon Brock had used earlier was standing in its side of the field, looking ready to curl up again. "Your move, Sai." And then, she could have sworn he winked at her.

Kene and Ash stood silently on the sidelines, determined only to cheer Sai on if she needed them. This was her first test, they knew. If she lost here, she might want to leave, and then... What would they do?

"Oh, right then..." Sai took a deep breath, and nearly giggled when she watched her Bulbasaur. He was having a good time, jumping around the arena with a childish energy. "Bulbasaur, vine whip...or something..." Bulbasaur nodded, and growled in a low tone. Standing steadily, it whipped out two vines from the sides of its bulb. They struck the hard surface of the Geodude, and seemed to do nothing. Sai looked perplexed, and then Geodude rolled over, obviously knocked out.

"Round One to Sai! Round Two, Bulbasaur versus Onix! Begin!"

Brock _yawned_ as he tossed the pokeball into the field. It was his turn first, but he hardly seemed to want to initiate an attack. With a wave of his hand he commanded it to do something. She wondered if that was allowed, if you could make a secret strategy only your Pokemon could understand. It would definitely give her an edge-

Onix curled into a ball and sat there. Sai pursed her lips and shook her head at her Bulbasaur, ordering it to stand down. "Brock," she growled, shocking everyone in the Gym, "just because you don't have a chance, don't just GIVE me the battle. Fight back!" Her Bulbasaur was eyeing Onix with a grin, it started to jump from foot to foot.

"Don't lecture me," he hissed, crossing his arms. "I just want to get this over with!"

"Fine," Sai bit her lip and put a hand on her hip before she called out to her Pokemon, "Vine Whip, Chau!" Her Bulbasaur nodded approval and unleased the vines again, which knocked the Onix to the floor. Sai felt terrible afterwards, as he handed the badge to her. She scowled before begining her rant.

"I don't think you make a very good gym leader at all," she was frowning, "you let me have that battle, you didn't even try at all!" She thrust the badge back at him, pressing it into his chest. "I don't want this if I haven't earned it." She turned on her heels and went out the door, followed by Kene and Ash. Kene raised an eyebrow at Ash, who shrugged.

"That was...interesting," Kene began, but a glare from Sai shut him up.

"You did win, fair and square-" Ash tried, but Sai nearly slapped him out of frustration.

"I didn't WANT him to just GIVE UP. I wanted to have to try and-"

"But you HAD the type advantage, Sai! It wasn't like he could have won even if he'd wanted to..."

"Potions, to heal, he could have tried," she hissed, "I hate feeling...like this!" She pounded her fists on the sign outside the Gym, as Brock stormed out after her.

"Get off my sign," he shook her fist at her. "Insult me and then damage my property! I'm calling Officer Jenny!" He made to holler for the woman, when Sai silenced him with a slap.

"Will you shut up!" She growled, and Brock stopped whatever he was going to do, or say. She was frowning, and her hands were on her hips. He crossed his arms, looking like a child who had been caught doing something wrong.

"What do you WANT from me?!"

"I want a fair fight, you NINNY," she shouted. He was wrinkling his nose and looking angry. As a grown man, he shouldn't let himself be shoved around by a fifteen year old girl. "WHY did you LET me win?!"

"I've had enough of this," he growled, and thrust the badge back at her. She let out a sound like a wildcat, and was about to start shouting again when Kene took her hand. She quieted instantly, and stared at Brock. He seemed reluctant to go on, but after a few moments of silence, he continued. "Look, later, if you want a rematch, I'll give it to you, fair and square, but for now..." He turned, and waved over his shoulder to them. "I'm outta this town. Maybe I'll see you later."

"Oh," Sai commented blankly, "I guess..." She waited until he was out of sight before she turned to Kene and Ash. She had been surprised that they had been silent during her match, but she was smiling now, and Kene had a look of approval on his face. "Where did Gary go again?"

"Dono," Kene replied. He shrugged, and Sai looked like she was about to get angry again. "But- call-" He unhooked his own Pokegear and waved it in front of her. She snatched it out of his hand and flipped the case open, but that was before she realised she didn't have the number.

"I don't-" she muttered, flustered, "have his number."


	20. A Mysterious Message

WHOAH, I finished LeafGreen in record time, like two days! YEAH! Oh...and I'm writing a story here. :D Who'd have guessed that? Thanks to Shippostail and Raw19 for their reviews, and it's rated M because I wasn't sure what to rate it. And 'cuz of some minor swearing in some parts. Brocks "issues" were fun to write, but I had to get him to leave the Gym. XD _Time for character development!_

And to make up for the long delay between the last couple of parts, here's an extra super duper special awesome long chapter.

* * *

Sai was more annoyed than angry when she thrust Kene's Pokegear back at him and stormed off. Kene was about to go after her when Ash put a hand on Kene's arm. "Let her have a few minutes alone," Ash advised. Kene nodded but didn't look happy about doing so. 

Sai and her Bulbasaur walked through town at a brisk pace. Sai wasn't even thinking as she got on the path towards the forest. She was almost positive Gary had gone training, and she wanted someone to yell at. Gary was good for a shout or two, sometimes even an argument. And if Sai was angry, he wouldn't mind, couldn't mind arguing with her to make her feel better. Brock was an idiot and he'd given her that battle. Sure, he'd promised her a rematch but-

Lost in thought, she didn't even see Gary until she ran into him. Neither of them fell down, but Gary looked just as angry as she did. _"Oh, it's going to be a lovely argument, and do wonders for my stress," _Sai thought, with a grin. "Hey Gary, how'z it goin'?"

"Oh, just absolutely _wonderful,_" Gary replied. His scowl was perfect, he was just as angry as she was. "How was the match?"

"Absolutely _perfect,_" Sai spat. "First I stormed into the gym, and I thought I was going to lose, and I had so many butterflies in my stomach, and it was going to be awesome. Then Brock was like, "GRRR, JUSTGETTHISOVERWITH," and I was all, "What'chuutalkin' 'bout?" and he was like, "Hurry up you ninny," and I was like, "okay, don't even try at all," and then he gave me the match, and then I was like, "noooo waaay, you LET me win!" and he was like, "I didn't let you win, stupid, just take this badge and go away," and now I'm here yelling at you. How was _your_ day?"

"It was SUPER," Gary grumbled. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, it's just..." He trailed off, and Sai raised an eyebrow at him. Maybe they weren't going to argue after all. Sighing, she sat down on a rock, and he sat down beside her, on the ground.

"Tell me what's bugging you, Gary. We're going to be travelling together, and we, as in Ash and Kene and me can't have you just running off and training on your own. One of us should have gone with you."

"I needed a little bit of alone time. I guess... I felt a little bit at a disadvantage, because of choosing Charmander, and I knew there was no way I was going to be able to beat Brock. So I wanted to train on my own, and I didn't catch anything at all, and now I'm never going to get this stupid badge."

"Hey," Sai was smiling now, and her bad mood was alleviated. "Maybe I could lend you one of my Pokemon, and you could-"

"You really don't understand Pokemon, do you?" Gary didn't look like he'd gotten out all of his anger. "You _can't_ just lend a Pokemon to one of your friends if they need it. Raising Pokemon is like raising kids! You wouldn't lend your kid to someone else if they needed it, would you?" Sai looked perplexed.

"If I trusted them, I would," she smiled then, "and I trust you."

"I want to do this on my OWN Sai, I won't take your help!" Gary stood up, his fists clenched, and he looked very, very angry.

"What if I lent you a suggestion, then?" Sai still had her smile on, and as she glanced around, she saw one of the bushes moving. Going through Type advantages and disadvantages in her head, she tilted her head to one side and waited for his reponse.

"You can't lend someone a suggestion," Gary shook his head, as if to clear some thought, and then nodded finally. "Go ahead then, give me some of your priceless wisdom."

"Use a Rattata. It doesn't have a Type advantage or disadvantage."

"Use a- what? _THAT'S_ your suggestion?!" He looked astounded, then sat back down on the ground. "What on Earth do you think I've been doing out here all day, having a picnic? I've been looking for one-"

"Shh-hh," Sai clamped her hand over Gary's mouth and pointed to the brush, which had begun moving again. With a half-grin she took her hand back and Gary stood up, this time with a smile.

"Thanks Sai, I owe you..." Gary whirled around and engaged the wild Rattata in battle, and Sai smiled as she watched. She felt better, and Gary felt better and things were going to be okay. The sun was setting and it was a picture perfect scene in Kanto. She might actually like it here, she decided. She could actually find a place here, studying Pokemon in the field or training them. She was so lost in thought she hardly heard Gary come and sit next to her again, and it wasn't until she felt the cold nose of the newly-captured Rattata on her leg. With a giggle she scooped it up, and made a face at Gary.

"It's cute, you know," she smiled and handed it back to him. "I think we should go back now, to the Pokemon Center. Kene and Ash will want to know where we are."

"We're right here," he was smiling now, and there was a strange light in his eyes. With a Rattata curled up in his lap, and Bulbasaur in hers, they watched the sun set in silence, each enjoying their own kind of peace.

* * *

In the morning, Sai, Kene, Ash and Gary all sat at the table of the Pokemon Center enjoying breakfast. Gary was going to go training his Rattata, and Ash needed to capture something useful. Sai was going to check out the Pokemon Centers' library, and Kene had gone to take another look around at the museum. They agreed to meet each other at three at the Pokemon Center, and given each other their numbers. Sai smiled as she entered the library and walked up to the Nurse Joy who worked behind the counter. 

"Excuse me, I'd like to get a library card, please," Sai batted her eyes at the pretty nurse and the nurse smiled her incredibly kind smile.

"I'll have to see your Trainer Card then," Joy replied, and Sai stared at her then, with a blank look.

"My what?"

"Your Trainer Card," the nurses' smile never faltered, as she held out her hand, "let me see your PokeGear for a moment, and I'll show you."

Sai handed over the PokeGear and the nurse showed her which buttons to push and which menus to go through to get to her Trainer Card. The nurse then showed Sai to the rows of books, and Sai wandered through them. After a couple of minutes she picked out one on Types and one on Gyms, and a beginners book on Pokemon in general. With a smile she took them up to the counter, and the nurse checked them out for her.

"When are they...er...due back?" Sai wondered, as the Nurse handed her back her PokeGear and the books.

"You can return them to any Pokemon Center you want," Joy informed her. Then she passed Sai an extra Data Chip.

"What's this-"

"Keep it," the nurse smiled and winked at her, "you may need it later."

* * *

Ash and Gary had gone off together back into the Viridian Forest, and they were grating on each others' nerves. Ash had finally captured a Butterfree, and Gary was having good luck training his Ratatta, but smaller Trainers kept challenging them, and patience was wearing thin. Gary's Rattata had gone up a few levels, but it wasn't fast enough, and he was sweating in the sun. Just when he didn't think his mood could be any more foul, someone burst through the bushes. 

"KYAAH!" The Trainer called, and Gary gritted his teeth.

"I'm NOT in the MOOD," Gary spat, "to have a stupid battle with you!"

"That's SUPER," the challenger grinned, and stepped closer, "because I'm not looking for a fight."

"SAI," Gary smiled, and she smiled back, and stepped forward. In one arm was a book, and on the other was perched a Bulbasaur. Running along the ground beside her was the Pikachu she had nicknamed "A Rather Disgruntled." He was having a good time, apparently, and had even let Sai attatch a bell around its tail.

"How'z it going," she wondered, and hugged him briefly. He smiled at her.

"Oh, wonderful. You know, between the Trainers who want to battle constantly, the sun, the lack of wild Pokemon, and having to babysit Ash, I'm having an absolutley super day. You?"

"I checked out the Library," Sai tossed him the book, and set Bulbasaur down on the ground. "And I got you a book."

"You know he can't read," came a voice over her shoulder, and she turned, finding herself face-to-face with Ash. "You''ll probably have to read it to him."

"We could, you know," Gary was smiling as he put an arm around her shoulder, in a companionly way. "Curled up, with a fire to read by, on a cold winter night," he was grinning widly as Sai made a face at him and shrugged his arm off of her.

"I don't think so," Sai shook her head, to emphasise her point. "I'm sure you can read. Oh look," she pointed, her grin reappearing on her face, "I think someone wants to challenge you!"

"HEY," the Trainer glared at Sai, who went to stand next to Ash, "I was going to say that!" He pointed to Gary, and waved a net over his head with his other hand, "I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

"I'm not really in the mood," Gary began, and hissed through his teeth when Sai piped up.

"Actually, it's Trainers' Obligation that says you've got to battle someone when they challenge you. Unless...well, you want to forfeit," Sai smiled at him, and Gary looked impressed.

"You really have been studying, haven't you," Gary raised an eyebrow at her, and turned to the Trainer. "I've got to accept, so let's do this." Gary chose Rattata, and Sai sat down on the ground, cradling her Bulbasaur in her arms. Ash walked off, having seen something moving in the bushes again. Sai let her mind wander as the battle before her began. Try saying THAT five times fast...

How would their agreement with Team Darkness play out? She hadn't wanted to become "Pallet's Representatives," and she hadn't wanted to wear the stupid bandana all the time, but what other choice did she have? What did Team Darkness want anyways? And they had the Boss' cellphone number programmed into her phone. What if she just handed it over to the Police, and hoped they believed her.

Then, she remembered the strange look that the Nurse had when she passed Sai that extra Data Chip. It seemed familiar, but Sai knew they'd never met before. On a sudden impulse, she loaded the Data Chip and wasn't even slightly surprised to see the face of Kyoto smiling at her. Then a logo passed over the screen, and she blocked the battle completely, to watch the video playing out for her.

_"As you know, Team Darkness has many goals and projects. We also have many people working for us, and you may never know which people have become the Secret Eyes of Kyoto. I've been tracking the progress of many Trainers and Units, and it has come to my attention that SAI of Pallets' Representatives has achieved the Boulder Badge and singlehandedly driven Brock out of his position. Kene of Pallets' Representatives has also claimed a Boulder Badge. The other two of their Unit continue to grow. If any of my Secret Eyes should come upon these trainers, it would please me if they should battle, to see how well they have progressed. Until next time... T-E-A-M D-A-R-K-N-E-S-S."_

* * *

**BONUS FEATURES**!!! 

**_Extra Notes_**:

1.) Some minor changes just occured with the classification of this story, I'm not quite sure yet what to rate it, but I changed it from Humor/Romance to an Action/Adventure/Romance.

2.) Also, I went back and changed a bit of Chapter 5: I hadn't noticed until now that I'd used -san instead of -chan and that's...er... well, Sai's grandmother was NOT a man.

3.) I've gone through some of the early chapters, and re-read them to make sure they make sense, and they do, but I'll be fixing typos soon.

4.) Cheesy is definitely the way to describe the last couple of chapters, huh?

5.) Angsty is not a word.

6.) I just realized that the Team Darkness Boss is named after my favorite Pidgeotto, who ALSO bears the name "Kyoto."

_**Reader Questions**:_

I'm thinking of doing Johto: The New Chronicles after this, and I thought I'd ask if you people readers thought it would go over well?

Who's your favorite character?

**_In Upcoming Episodes_**:

_\\Gary and Ash, How're They Going To Get The Boulder Badge// Journey to Mt. Moon // Travels Through The Mountain // An Injured Trainer And A Hospital Rush// Visiting The PokeManiac// The Mysterious Misty//  
_

Thanks for reading, tune in next...episode?

PLUS, a super special awesome plot twist... Or ten.


	21. A Pointless Interlude

WELL, it's Christmas Break, so you all know what that means!!! _PRESENTS!!!_ I mean, more story! Thanks goes to Raw19, Jazzy Yazzy, and Wingrave for their reviews. Plot twist? Yes, plot twist!

Oh, and you'll be finding LESS typos from now on, now that Firefox automatically corrects stuff as I type it. Cool, huh?

((On a side-note, I'm sorry to you guys for making you wait so long... But I promise I'll start writing this more. I miss Sai and Kene. Also, I might start working on other stories soon, too. So check back, and keep looking.)) FTW, I have 20 Chapters of this?! Yeah:D

I'm nicknaming this chapter "Character Development and Motives: Gary."

* * *

Sai sat in shock as she played the message back again. It played the same message. 

_"As you know, Team Darkness has many goals and projects. We also have many people working for us, and you may never know which people have become the Secret Eyes of Kyoto. I've been tracking the progress of many Trainers and Units, and it has come to my attention that SAI of Pallets' Representatives has achieved the Boulder Badge and singlehandedly driven Brock out of his position. Kene of Pallets' Representatives has also claimed a Boulder Badge. The other two of their Unit continue to grow. If any of my Secret Eyes should come upon these trainers, it would please me if they should battle, to see how well they have progressed. Until next time... T-E-A-M D-A-R-K-N-E-S-S."_

She looked up at Gary, watching him dominate and clobber the other trainer. She was shocked to learn that the four of them were being watched, and she didn't like it at all. She felt she could never really be safe, never really at ease if she had to keep watching her back and looking around corners before she took them. Ash was gone from her view, and Kene had gone to the museum. She didn't exactly like the fact that she could be being watched right now, by someone hidden in the bushes, or up in a tree. Just how far did Team Darknesses' influence reach? She stood up, and picked up her Bulbasaur before watching Gary finish the trainer off. He wearily accepted the money the boy offered him, and then flashed Sai a smile. She frowned at him, and crossed the few feet between them.

"We have a problem-" she began. He just smiled his charming smile and titled his head to one side, like a dog who was confused. He stuffed the Pokedollars in his pocket, and began to toss and catch a Pokeball. His brown-blond hair was wind-tossed, and he was looking rather smug. Cute, Sai noted, but smug. She shook her head at him, and was about to continue when he interrupted her.

"You've just realized you're madly in love with me, and you're with Kene?" His smile was one that said he knew what he was talking about, that he knew that he was right, whether or not she wanted to admit it. She just shook her head again, and tried to smile. It didn't work very well, though, and she knew it looked forced and strained. It instantly had Gary worried, and he sat down on the ground, pulling her down next to him. "What is it," he asked her, all playfulness gone from his expression. "What's wrong, Sai?"

"The Darkness," she whispered, and hoped no one was around to over hear them. She let out a sigh, and began to explain. Where was Ash, she wondered, and sighed again. "Those people we ran into earlier, 'Team Darkness?' Well apparently they're a lot... bigger than we thought before. Than...I thought before." Sai was mentally yelling at herself. Sai had never been in trouble with the Law before, and now, she seemed to unintentionally stepped on the wrong side of it. How were they going to get out of their deal with Team Darkness? Who was Team Darkness? What did they want with four trainers from Pallet Town?

"What happened," Gary suddenly wanted to know. He was watching Sai carefully, and he knew when to make a move and when to be supportive. Now, he figured, it was the "supportive" time, and later, it would be the "moving" time. He had to fight to not smile. Somehow, he knew things between Kene and Sai wouldn't work out. And if it was him that broke them up, it was just as well, because he had put them together in the first place. Supportive, Gary would be, until he had the opportinity to make a move.

"Watch this," Sai replied. That was all she said. And then she thrust her PokeGear at him, and he stared at her with a blank look. Sai reached over to push the play button, and they watched the movie. Gary was just as shocked as Sai had been, but he tried not to show it. He didn't want to worry her, but he was very weary of the whole Team Darkness business. It was a few minutes before he felt he could speak coherently.

"Well, it's not like we don't know anything about these guys, now. We know they have eyes everywhere, and we know they're a for-real Team. And we now know we've got to look out for them. All in all, I think we just gained the one-up." He was smiling, an easygoing and he knew he was making Sai feel better. Oh, he was smiling. Everything was going to work the way he wanted it to. "We should probably find Ash and the others, and warn them." He stood up, and brushed himself off before offering his hand to Sai. She took it, and stood up, then smiled. Gary felt better already.

He didn't release her hand when she stood up, and this made her angry. She decided not to show it, though, and when she tugged at her hand, Gary didn't let go. It was making her upset, but he didn't seem to care. Kene, she knew, wasn't around to stand up for her, and Sai punched at Gary with her free arm. It was no use. He kept walking, seemingly ignoring her protests. She finally gave up, and eventually, they found Ash. Gary released her hand, finally, and she took the opportunity to slap him across the face. Ash, of course, raised an eyebrow at them, then shook his head.

"I'm not having much luck," he told them, then glanced from Gary to Sai. There was something between them, he could sense it. Whether it was a friendly rivalry or some kind of tension, he didn't know. He just hoped that Kene either turned a blind eye to it, or didn't notice. Because when Kene noticed, or if, or when, Ash corrected himself, Gary was going to be in deep trouble. Ash had known the two of them long enough to know that any conflict between them was settled only one way; fists. Their rivalry had never been settled with a Pokemon battle, and probably never would be.

"This isn't about that," Gary told him. He beckoned Ash forward, and played the message again. Ash seemed calm about it, Gary noted. Too calm. Like he didn't understand what was going on. "You remember Team Darkness, don't you?" If he said no, Gary thought, he was going to shake some sense into the younger boy. Nobody could be THAT stupid, could they?

"Not particularly," Ash began. What was he missing, he wondered. What the heck was Team Darkness?

"You're joking," he heard Gary exclaim. He seemed exasperated, but Sai looked comforting.

"They were the guys who held up on on Route 1, remember? When we were trying to get to Viridian? Tall lady, weird accent, the kind of "You're-going-to-do-what-I-say-because-I-said-it" attitude that makes you do whatever they want you to?" Sai was prompting the best she could, but it didn't seem like he was getting it. "Ash, the guys who gave us these funny head-bands?" She pointed to the one in her hair, and then the one he had around his waist. He didn't look like he was getting it. "What the hell," she asked him, "is wrong with you? Don't you remember?"

Ash said he didn't and Sai rolled her eyes at him. She was beginning to feel uneasy again, and she knew they needed to get out of Pewter before something bad happened. Gary and Ash still had to beat Brock, which was going to be nearly impossible since Brock wasn't running the gym anymore. Sai, of course, was not out of ideas, and she never felt the need to shut up. "Double battle," she whispered. With a smile the size of Texas (Hah, beat that! Literary terms! Yea-yuh!) she linked arms with each of the boys and proceeded to drag them back through the forest, presumably in the way they had come. Of course, they had lost the path, so Sai really had no idea where she was going.

The sun began to fall, and soon it would be dark. The boys weren't happy about being dragged through the forest for hours, and they didn't appreciate being dragged through the forest for hours AND being lost. Gary was grumbling and Ash wouldn't stop complaining. They were about to give up hope when Sai's PokeGear rang. She hesitated for a moment, and then answered it. It was Kene, and he didn't sound happy.

"WHERE the hell are you," he nearly shouted into the phone. "We were supposed to meet hours ago. Are you allright? Are Gary and Ash with you? Did you get kidnapped?" He was obviously worried, and she was smiling despite the fact that she was lost.

"Oh, we're fine. I... got us lost, actually. In the forest. I'm kind of hungry, too, but where are you? Why didn't you call earlier?"

"I thought you'd call if you got into trouble..." Kene paused, and sighed. "Just stay where you are. I'll come find you." Sai heard the phone disconnect, and then she hung her end up too. She smiled innocently at Ash and Gary, who were looking perplexed.

"What was that all about," Gary wondered aloud. He raised an eyebrow at her, and tried to look friendly.

"Kene's coming to find us," she replied, and frowned. All day, Sai had noticed, Gary had been friendly to her- more friendly than usual. He was up to something, she knew, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She sighed as she patted her Bulbasaur on its head, and then the Pikachu. It had begun to trust her more, and she was happy with that. Ash was staring into space, and Sai wondered if they ought to build a fire. If she watched, she could see the sun setting. She'd gotten them lost in the Viridian Forest, and it hadn't even been on purpose.

As she watched, the sun sunk, and she knew they had to start a fire, or sit in the dark. Sai dug in her backpack, and tried to find her matches. When she found none, she let out an exasperated sigh, and sat down again. Gary, of course, had a plan of action. Being a fire-Pokemon trainer, he knew just how useful they were. With a smile, he scooted closer to Sai, and tucked an arm around her shoulders.

"So Sai, what are you up to?" Gary was smirking, and he scooted just a tad closer to her. He hoped he was making her nervous, and he hoped he was making her wonder. To get at Kene, he was going to get at her. And he knew the perfect way. Of course, he already knew what she was up to, and he already knew what she wanted, but he wasn't going to do anything until she asked. Sai stood up, looking agitated.

"I'm trying to make a fire," Sai began, irritatedly, and grumbled, "but I don't have any matches, and I don't have any kindling, and there's nothing in my bag to help me make one." She stopped, as if she just realized something, and then slugged him in the arm. With a frown, she rounded on him. "You've got Charmander, make him make a fire!"

Gary shrugged, and released the little fire lizard from its Pokeball. It looked confused as it manifested on the ground before them, and stared up at Gary. The little light from his tail lit up some of the small clearing, and Ash pretending as if he had no idea what was going on. Gary took a step forward, until he was standing nose-to-nose with Sai. Just a few centimeters, and he would be kissing her. It was what he wanted, and she looked as if she wanted it too. But Gary had to play his cards right, and he had to make sure that Kene was in the area, to witness when he did it. Just as swiftly as he had stepped forward, he had stepped away, and picked up a stick. He lit it on fire, and handed it to Sai, then disappeared into the woods, with Charmander in tow. He was looking for kindling, giving Sai time to think. A wicked grin was on his face.

Sai sat down in a flurry, and sighed. With a hand on Bulbasaurs' head, she tried to think about what had just happened. She knew what he had been doing, and she knew what would have happened had he moved just a fraction closer. Damn, she thought. He was toying with her! She frowned, and wished she'd shoved him away when she had the chance. When he had stepped away, she had let him make the move, let him think he had her where he wanted her. Damn, she swore silently. There was no way she was going to let herself get into a position like that again.

A noise to her left had her jumping from her thoughts and back into reality, and she turned to see what it was. To her surprise, it was neither Kene nor Gary. A girl, hardly older than she was, leapt from the bushes, and stood dramatically before them. She pointed a finger at Sai, and then at Ash. "I'll take the BOTH of you," she half-shouted, and drew two Pokeballs from her belt. "Sai, Ash of Pallet Town, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

"Drat," Sai exclaimed, standing up. "I think we're about to be in our first Double Battle."

* * *

And this is where I leave you. I'll possibly update by this weekend, but probably NOT during the weekday, as EXAMS are soon, and I've got to study and do make-up work because I'm a slacker. :D Anyways, look for more updates soon. 33 Kiriu. 


End file.
